Home DISCONTINUED
by LUFEXO
Summary: Ketika Sehun jatuh cinta pada Luhan di detik ke sepuluh, apa yang harus dilakukan saat Luhan malah jatuh cinta pada orang lain? Berjuang atau menyerah? HunHan Yaoi FF Hope you enjoy.
1. Prolog

**_LUFEXO_**

 **This story is mine. Ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Roy Kim-Home**.

Namanya Oh Sehun. Sudah 3 tahun semenjak kepindahannya dari kota Goyang ke Seoul. Dan sudah 3 tahun pula dirinya tinggal bersama keluarga Kim, _bibinya_. Kini dia tengah bersiap memasuki jenjang perguruan tinggi.

" Kau diterima Sehun, selamat," Itu merupakan ucapan selamat dari sepupu serumahnya, Kim Jongin. Seperti terpaksa bukan? Sehun juga merasa begitu.

Dirinya memang telah mendaftar di universitas ternama Seoul. Siapa yang tidak tahu Seoul National University? Kini dirinya telah terdaftar sebagai salah satu mahasiswa teknik arsitektur disana. Padahal sistem penyeleksian ujian masuk SNU sungguh sulit. Maka dari itu, ibunya membuat ' _Sehari gratis jjajjangmyeon '_ di kedai keluarganya di Goyang.

Keluarga Sehun memang bukan dari golongan atas. Tapi jangan disangka kau tidak akan _pangling_ jika melihat penampilannya. Ukuran tubuh yang menjulang tinggi, kulit putih pucat serta garis rahang yang tegas membuatnya _bak_ pangeran dari negeri dongeng. _Oh,_ jangan lupakan otak berkapasitas tingginya itu. Oh Sehun sudah sempurna meski tanpa harta, dan itu merupakan sumber utama dirinya menjadi junior populer di hari pertamanya menginjakkan kakinya di SNU.

" Aku mencintaimu Sehun- _ss_ _i,"_ Itu merupakan pernyataan ke 4 yang dia dengar hari ini.

Semenjak dia kuliah di sini– _4bulanlalu,_ sudah banyak yang berperilaku seperti itu. Bahkan sepupunya,Kim Jongin, mendapat banyak titipan surat, cokelat,atau benda apapun itu untuk Sehun. Padahal mereka berbeda universitas. Tapi jangan harap kau bisa mendapat balasan atau mendengar suara _bariton_ nya. Setelah selesai dengan kalimat perjuangan mu itu, sosok Oh Sehun akan langsung pergi mengacuhkan mu. Entah siapapun itu. Kecuali setelah dia melihat makhluk bersurai coklat ini.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta keempatnya itu, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan. Dirinya terfokus pada lagu yang berasal dari _mp3_ pemberian ibunya. Sedikit kuno memang, tapi siapa peduli? ini hadiah kelulusannya. Matanya memang tidak terpejam, tapi dia mengkhayalkan hal lain sembari berjalan. Hingga tanpa sengaja, tubuh tegap berdada bidangnya menabrak sosok mungil di hadapannya.

 ** _BRUK_**

Si mungil tidak membawa buku seperti drama atau novel, jadi Sehun tidak perlu beradegan layaknya pemeran film.

" Ah, tidak! Tugas berhargaku!"

Tapi karena teriakan melengking dari si mungil coklat ini, Sehun mendapat masalah yang lebih besar daripada menjatuhkan sebuah buku. Itu _macbook_ keluaran terbaru. Dan Sehun baru saja menjatuhkannya. Terlebih itu bukan miliknya.

" Maafkan aku," Cemas, panik, takut, dan terkejut tersamarkan dalam intonasi suara datarnya. Manik si surai coklat menatap Sehun. Butuh sekitar 10 detik bagi Sehun mendapatkan suaranya kembali. 5 detik pertama mengagumi paras orang di depannya, dan 5 detik terakhir untuk jatuh cinta.

" Aku Oh Sehun, semester awal teknik arsitektur," ucapnya seraya menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

Sehun akui itu perbuatan cukup bodoh. Mengajak berkenalan setelah menabrak dan menjatuhkan _macbooknya_. Tapi, apa yang lebih bodoh jika si mungil membalas juluran tangannya?

" Lu Han, semester 5 jurusan seni."

Semenjak itu, hidup Oh Sehun tidak setenang dulu.

 ** _Gengs, ini baru prolog. Hope you enjoy and leave reviews. Di follow-favorite juga teu naon : p_**


	2. 1

**LUFEXO**

 **HOME**

 **Hope you enjoy guys. This ff is mine, and the character is mine too,** _i hope._ **hehehe.**

 **Enjoy the typos and leave reviews. see you soon.**

Sehun tengah tersenyum layaknya orang gila sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar sebelum sebuah suara menghentikannya.

" Hei sepupu, bisa kemari sebentar?" Lagi, seorang Kim Jongin mengacaukan hari baiknya. Sebenarnya Sehun malas, tapi ini sepupunya ingat? jadi baiklah. Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel, termasuk saat memanggilnya tadi.

" Ada apa? "

Jongin menyodorkan ponsel ke hadapan Sehun.

" Dia manis bukan?"

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pernyataan Jongin. Sayangnya dia tidak melihat ekspresi Sehun karena memorinya memutar _scene_ saat dia bertemu bidadarinya tadi.

" Namanya Kyungsoo, dia satu tahun lebih tua diatas kita, tapi berada di semester yang sama. Lihatlah mata bulatnya itu, kau pasti tidak menyangka dia mengambil jurusan tataboga kan?"

Sehun makin mengangkat alisnya. Sejak kapan bentuk mata berhubungan dengan jurusan yang kau pilih?

" Dia sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang pria. Apalagi saat kau mendengar suaranya. Oh Tuhan, aku rasa aku mendengar suara malaikat,"

Oke. Ini harus dihentikan pikir Sehun.

" Ehem. Jongin," Selanya yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari sepupunya.

Well, dia salah bicara.

" Maksud ku, Kai," Sehun membetulkan, Kai pun melembutkan tatapannya.

" Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak peduli tentang siapapun itu Kyungsoo atau bagaimana manisnya dia. Jadi bisakah aku pergi ke kamarku karena tugas ku lebih menumpuk darimu?" Sehun mengeluarkan semua pikirannya secara satu nafas. Sebenarnya dia bohong soal tugas. Tapi siapa yang mau mendengarkan ocehan tentang orang yang tidak dikenal? lebih baik dia membayangkan sosok mungil _nya_ , Luhan di kamar.

Kai menatapnya bingung. Namun setelahnya memutar mata setelah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Kalian taukan Sehun itu sedikit bermasalah dengan huruf s, jadi jika dia berbicara secepat dan sepanjang itu, si eksotis Kim Kai pun butuh waktu untuk menangkap maksudnya.

" Terserah, Sehun. Aku tidak akan mendengar mu juga jika sedang jatuh cinta nanti. Oh sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terjadi, karena kau tidak punya hati, jadi kau tidak bisa jatuh cinta," Belum sempat Sehun menanggapi, Kai kembali berkicau.

" Dan satu lagi. Jangan.Pernah.Panggil.Aku.Jong.In. Karena itu tidak keren, Sehun!"

Kali ini Sehun memutar matanya. Terserah dengan apa yang diucapkan sepupu gilanya itu, dia langsung pergi ke kamarnya.

Sehun kembali tersenyum membayangkan Luhan yang tersenyum saat menjabat tangannya tadi. Dia menghirup aroma di tangan kanannya–bekas yang dipegang Luhan.

" Harum," Gumamnya.

Dibantingnya tubuh tingginya ke kasur. Dirinya masih tersenyum mengingat betapa sempurnanya wajah Luhan. Tanpa terasa kelopaknya memberat dan menghempaskannya ke alam mimpi untuk bertemu Luhan.

Ini merupakan ketiga kalinya Kai meneriakan nama Sehun. Karena waktu yang semakin siang, dan Kyungsoonya menunggu di kampus, Kai menggedor secara brutal pintu kamar Sehun.

Yang diteriaki pun hanya mendesah malas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

" _STOP,_ KAI! PINTUNYA TIDAK DIKUNCI!" Teriak Sehun. Kai yang mendengarnya membuka pintu dengan cengiran bodohnya.

" _Eomma_ tidak dirumah, jadi bangun dan segera sarapan. Aku ke kampus sekarang, jangan bolos albino," Dan dia pergi terburu-buru untuk menemui Kyungsoonya.

Sehun pun segera bangkit ke kamar mandi. Dia lapar karena melewatkan makan malam, salahnya memilih kembali tidur saat dibangunkan bibi Kim. Dan dia tidak suka jika makan sebelum mandi, kalau kalian bertanya.

Sehun baru saja menyuap sendok terakhir sarapannya. Matanya melirik jam yang bertengger di dinding.

' Pukul 8.30, sudah terlambat,' pikirnya.

Sebenarnya dia malas ke kampus, karena hanya ada satu mata kuliah. Lagipula dia terlambat. Tapi jika dia tidak kuliah, dia tidak akan bertemu Luhan. Sehun menghela nafasnya. Dia ingin bertemu Luhan.

" _Yeoboseyo, Chen? jemput aku dirumah,"_

Setelah sempat berdebat sedikit dengan si kepala kotak–Chen, Sehun pun tiba di kampus dengan selamat. Sekarang dia sedang berada di perpustakaan karena tidak tahu ingin kemana. Niatnya ingin mencari Luhan, tapi kata Xiumin–Pacarnya Chen sekaligus teman satu jurusannya Luhan–mereka ada kelas sekarang. Mereka bertemu saat dia diantar Chen omong-omong. Lagipula satu mata kuliahnya sudah habis, jadi dia tidak bisa menyelinap masuk.

 _' Ah iya. Kenapa dia tidak pura pura masuk ke mata kuliah Luhan saja?'_

Tapi sudah terlambat pasti. Jika dia masuk sekarang, yang ada sang dosen akan bertanya macam macam padanya. Dia semakin bosan karena tidak ada yang menarik minatnya di perpustakaan. Dia bukan orang yang suka baca berlama lama, apalagi untuk mengerjakan soal semacamnya. Dia memang pintar, sangat malah. Tapi membaca? Ayolah. Sehun lebih senang memandangi orang di depannya yang sedang kesulitan mengambil buku dari rak. Bukan karena tidak setia dengan Luhan, tapi jika dilihat wajahnya mir– _tidak_. Lebih dari sekedar mirip. Itu memang Luhan.

" Luhan?" Panggilnya seraya mendekat. Yang dipanggil namanya mendongak berbalik menghadap Sehun. Matanya mengerjap dengan dahi sedikit berkerut. Sepertinya dia lupa dengan mu Oh Sehun.

" Eng...Se...jun? Sekun? Serun? Segu–"

" Sehun! Oh Sehun," Sela Sehun yang tidak ingin namanya berubah semakin jauh. Sekun? Yang benar saja.

" Oh iya. Sehun. Hai," Sepertinya Luhan sedikit lamban.

" Eng.. Hai. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau ada kelas?"

Luhan sedikit terkejut sepertinya Sehun tahu tentang mata kuliahnya.

" Bila aku tidak salah kau bukannya jurusan arsitektur? Darimana kau tau aku ada jam kuliah? Kau memata mataiku? Oh tidak! Kau menyadap ponselku? Rumahku? Atau kau seorang penguntit?!" Luhan mengatakan itu dengan mata yang menatap Sehun menyipit lalu terbelalak lama kelamaan. Di pegangnya tas dengan erat.

Sehun bingung. Tentu saja. Ternyata makhluk manis ini lucu. Sangat lucu.

" Bukan Luhan, aku punya teman disana. Kau kenal Xiumin? Dia pacar temanku," Jawab Sehun sambil tertawa diakhir kalimat. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang membuat Luhan sedikit terpana karenanya.

" Ya aku kenal dia. Oh ya Sehun, bisa tolong ambilkan buku di atas itu?"

Dengan menjulurnya tangan Sehun ke atas, berlanjut pula obrolan diantara mereka. Ternyata ada beberapa kesamaan diantara mereka yang Sehun bisa manfaatkan untuk mendekati Luhan.

1) Mereka suka minum bubble tea. Itu membuat alasan untuk Sehun mengajak Luhan pulang bersama tiap hari. Dan dia setuju. 2) Menari. Memang tidak banyak yang tahu jika Sehun bisa menari—padahal Sepupunya, Kai, sangat pandai menari juga. Apalagi mengingat sikap Sehun yang masa bodoh pada sekeliling yang membuatnya tidak bisa menyalurkan kesukaan satu itu. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang telah belajar macam macam tarian sejak kecil. Luhan ingin menjadi seorang idol ngomong ngomong. Dan itu membuat mereka berjanji sesekali latihan menari bersama. 3) Cokelat. Sehun sangat suka makanan manis itu. Apapun yang bertajuk cokelat pasti dia sukai. Bahkan si mungil berambut coklat di depannya. Tapi Sehun tidak suka warna Coklat. Nah, Luhan juga suka apapun yang manis. Maka dari itu, mereka akan pergi ke festival di dekat sungai Han, hari minggu nanti.

Banyak persamaan bukan berarti tidak ada perbedaan kan? Sehun sedikit mendesah ketika mengetahui fakta ini.

1) Luhan terlahir sebagai putra mahkota dari Lixus corp. Perusahaan di bidang properti yang terbaik nomor satu di Korea–pantas saja Sehun seperti pernah mendengar namanya. Sementara Sehun,kalian taukan? Dia hanya anak dari pemilik toko jjajjangmyeon di Goyang. Dan toko keluarganya tidak seluas yang kalian kira. 2) Luhan sangat suka olahraga. Dari basket hingga sepak bola, semuanya dia kuasai. Sehun? Jangankan melempar bola ke dalam ring, dia hanya lari jika itu diperlukan. Seperti dikejar anjing liar _misalnya_.

3) Luhan suka membaca. Yang satu ini Sehun bisa menebak sih. Karena bisa dipastikan hanya Sehun yang tidak suka membaca di perpustakaan ini. Sebenarnya dia ingin ke kantin tadi, tapi dia sayang untuk membelanjakan uangnya. Hemat, katanya. 4) Luhan pandai bernyanyi dan main alat musik. Sementara Sehun? Meniup suling saja sumbang. Dan dia bisa sih sedikit rap, tapi tidak yakin bagus dengan pelafalan s nya yang buruk dan suara yang datar.

Jangan heran Sehun sudah tahu fakta sebanyak itu dari Luhan. Karena si mungil itu tidak berhenti bicara walau sempat di tegur oleh petugas perpustakaan. Satu lagi tentang Luhan, dia cerewet dan manja. Tapi tetap saja Sehun menyukai Luhan, karena itu imut untuknya, bagi Sehun.

" Kau lucu," Ujar Sehun setelah Luhan bercerita banyak soal kehidupannya. Sehun bersyukur atas itu, jadi dia tidak perlu menanyakan kepada orang lain.

Luhan hanya sedikit merona dan tertawa karenanya.

" Terima kasih," Gumamnya. Setelahnya, dia melirik jam tangan mahalnya.

"Maaf Sehun, tapi aku ada kelas sebentar lagi. Jadi sampai jumpa," Ujarnya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan tersampir senyuman di bibirnya dan Luhan pun beranjak pergi. Ketika punggung Luhan sudah tidak nampak,Sehun masih tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya.

' _Aku akan mimpi indah nanti malam'_ batinnya dan beranjak pulang ke rumah.

Dia akan pulang bersama Luhan besok, karena Luhan ada les vokal hari ini.

 _To Be Continuedd_


	3. 2

**LUFEXO**

.

.

 **HOME**

.

.

Hope you enjoy guys. This ff is mine, and the character is mine too, i hope. hehehe.

Enjoy the typos and leave reviews. see you soon.

.

.

Sehun sudah bangun sejak pukul 5. Setelah matanya membuka, dirinya langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan dirinya sebersih dan sewangi mungkin. Hari ini dia akan pulang dengan Luhan bukan? Butuh sekitar setengah jam dia membasuh diri dan yakin dia akan wangi sabun sepanjang hari. Kini dia tengah memilih pakaian seperti apa untuk dikenakan ke kampus. Kemeja? Kaos? Atau keduanya? Dirinya tersenyum setelah melihat penampakan dirinya di pantulan cermin. ' _Sempurna_ ' batinnya.

Sehun mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan kemeja _baby blue_ bercorak jangkar sebagai luarannya. Dirinya masih mematut diri dengan beberapa kali menyemprotkan parfum dengan tidak terkira ketika ketukan di pintu kamarnya terdengar.

" Sehun? Kau sudah bangun? Bibi sudah siapkan sarapan," itu bibinya.

Sehun hanya bergumam ' _ne_ ' saja menjawab bibinya dan segera turun kebawah. Ternyata sudah lama juga dia di depan cermin pikirnya setelah melihat jam menunjuk pukul 6.15.

" Wow sepupu, kau sangat wangi," Sepupu menjengkelkannya menyapa. Apakah sewangi itu? Sehun baru berada di pijakan tangga 2 terakhir, sementara Kai sudah duduk di meja makan. Sehun mendesah pelan.

" Tidak apa Sehun. Untuk kencan pertama bukan?" Bibinya menimpali. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan duduk di samping Kai.

Mereka makan dengan cukup tenang. Padahal biasanya, bibinya cerewet karena Kai selalu menambah nasi. Tapi kali ini dia diam. _Aneh_.

" _Eomma_ , ada apa?" Ternyata Kai punya pikiran yang sama. Sehun menatap bibinya.

" Ehm... _Eomma_ akan ke Paris selama 2 minggu."

Kai menjatuhkan sumpit di tangannya. Sehun menatap Kai sendu. Ini masalah keluarga, jadi dia diam saja.

" Untuk apa?"

" Disana akan ada fashion show sekelas New York Fashion Week, Nona Jung meminta _eomma_ ikut sambil belajar. Kau tenang saja, hanya dua minggu dan _eomma_ akan kembali."

Kai menunduk. Ibunya–Kim Heechul–merupakan asisten dari seorang desainer yang belum begitu terkenal. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega meninggalkan Kai, apalagi semenjak kepergian suaminya dulu, mereka tidak pernah terpisahkan. Tapi pekerjaannya ini bisa dibilang akan menjadi penentu untuk karir ke depannya. Lagipula sudah ada Sehun.

" Kai, _eom_ –"

" Baiklah," sela Kai.

" _Eomma_ akan segera kembali kan? Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh ya?," sambungnya.

Heechul hanya tersenyum memeluk Kai. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Dia jadi merindukan ibunya.

" Kemarilah keponakanku," Ujar Heechul merentangkan tangannya. Sehun pun meluncur berpelukan bersama.

" Sehun?" Panggil bibinya.

Sehun hanya mendongak menatap sang bibi. Mereka masih berpelukan omong - omong.

" Kai benar soal parfum mu."

' _Sial_ ,' umpat Sehun dalam hati. Mereka pun melepaskan pelukannya. Sehun hanya memasang muka datar.

" Ayo berangkat, nanti kalian terlambat Oh iya, jangan berbuat hal yang aneh selagi aku tidak di rumah ya?" Ujar Heechul lagi. Dia kembali masuk ke kamarnya setelahnya. Sehun dan Kai saling pandang, namun langsung jalan bersisian kemudian.

Sehun menatap datar dosen di depannya. Ini merupakan kelas terakhirnya, dan sejak pagi tadi dia belum melihat Luhan. Wajahnya semakin ditekuk ketika mendengar adanya tugas yang harus dikumpulkan dua hari lagi karena minggu depan dosennya tidak masuk. Dirinya baru akan bangkit dari tempat duduknya ketika Chen memanggil namanya. Mereka satu jurusan omong-omong.

" Kau menumpahkan parfum di kemeja mu?"

' _Shit. Apa semenyengat itu ?'_

Sehun hanya menatap tajam Chen yang tertawa. Dirinya pun segera meninggalkan kelas itu. Kakinya ia langkahkan menuju perpustakaan. Daripada menghabiskan uang di kantin, lebih baik tidur di sana sembari menunggu Luhan bukan?

Sehun baru saja duduk di sudut ruangan yang lumayan besar itu. Dirinya menyamankan posisi duduk dan mendaratkan pipi mulusnya ke permukaan meja. Matanya ia tutup agar segera terlelap.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia menutup kelopaknya. Matanya sedikit membuka ketika ada yang menusuk pipinya pelan sambil menggumamkan namanya.

" Aku lama ya?" Itu Luhan. Sehun pun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya terkejut dan membuka mata. Luhan terkekeh melihat Sehun mengerjap. Luhan mengambil kursi di sampingnya. Sehun berdehem pelan.

" Kelas mu sudah selesai?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan tertawa lagi.

" Tentu Sehun, ini sudah pukul 4."

Sehun membelalakan matanya. Kelasnya telah berakhir sejak pukul 2, jadi dia tertidur selama 2 jam? Luhan terkekeh melihat wajah Sehun yang lucu.

" Pulang sekarang?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun berdehem pelan, lalu bangkit dari duduknya yang diikuti Luhan. Dia tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka pun berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

Sehun sudah melangkah menuju gerbang ketika tangan Luhan menahan tangannya.

" Eng..Sehun, aku bawa mobil," ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa jika Luhan anak orang kaya? Sehun pun mengikuti Luhan berjalan menuju parkiran. Terlihat mobil _La Ferrari_ berwarna merah di sana. Luhan duduk di belakang kemudi, sementara Sehun di sampingnya.

" Kita mampir ke kedai _bubble tea_ kan?" Luhan bertanya, Sehun tersenyum.

" Tentu Lu, menurut mu untuk apa kita pulang bersama?" jawab Sehun.

Luhan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. ' _Apa Sehun se_ _menyebalkan ini? Tapi nadanya lembut_ _ketika mengatakan itu.'_

Sehun yang melihat Luhan tidak menghidupkan mesin mobilnya bertanya,

" Ada apa Lu?" Luhan menggeleng dan langsung menjalankan Ferrarinya menuju kedai bubble tea . Sementara Luhan berpikir demikian, Sehun berpikir ' Apakah parfum ku benar-benar menyengat? '

Mereka memilih tempat duduk agak pojok. Sehun menanyakan rasa apa yang akan dipesan Luhan. Taro, jawabnya dan tersenyum. Sehun heran, apa Luhan selalu tersenyum sepanjang hari?

Sehun pun beranjak untuk memesan bubble tea dan beberapa makanan manis. Karena dia tidak ke kantin, perutnya lumayan lapar.

" Tolong satu bubble tea rasa taro dan cokelat, dan dua kue red velvet," Sehun tidak suka manis sebenarnya–kecuali coklat–tapi kan hanya ada itu disini.

" Dan makaron," Itu bukan Sehun, tapi Luhan. Sehun memandang Luhan bingung. ' Sejak kapan dia ada disini?' ' pikirnya. Luhan tersenyum memandang Sehun.

" Aku ingin makan itu," Luhan bersuara melihat kerutan di dahi Sehun. Sehun pun mengangguk dan mereka kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Harga satu porsi makaron sama dengan harga 2 potong kue yang di pesannya. Tidak masalah sebenarnya, tapi dia tidak membawa uang tunai yang banyak. Dan di sini tidak menerima kartu atm. Sehun berdoa semoga uang tunainya cukup untuk membayar makan mereka sekarang.

" Sehun? "

Sehun menatap Luhan ketika namanya dipanggil.

" Aku sudah menceritakan diriku kemarin, bagaimana jika sekarang giliranmu?" Luhan terdengar ragu ketika bertanya pada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum dan mulai berbicara soal dirinya. Saat pesanan mereka datang, Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk menyedot bubble tea cokelatnya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. Bercerita panjang membuatnya haus juga.

" Jadi kau sepupu Kai? Kim Kai yang kuliah di Hanyang? " Luhan berseru ketika Sehun menyebutkan nama Kai. Sehun hanya mengangguk bingung.

" Kau tahu? Sepupumu itu sedang mendekati sepupuku. Namanya Kyungsoo," Ujar Luhan.

Oh, Sehun ingat. Si pria dengan mata bulat itukan? Sehun sedikit terkejut sebenarnya.

" Sepertinya sepupu kita akan menjadi kekasih, bagaimana dengan kita?" Sehun bergumam tanpa sadar.

" Hah?" Dia tersadar saat Luhan menatapnya bingung.

" M-ma-maksudku, sepupu kita akan menjadi kekasih sepertinya. Dan kita akan menjadi saudara jika mereka menikah bukan?" Sehun menahan nafas menunggu jawaban Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Di gigitnya sepotong makaron.

' Kenapa Luhan bisa semanis ini sih?' batin Sehun. Matanya tidak berhenti menatap wajah manis itu. Apalagi saat Luhan bercerita mengenai sepupunya dan masa kecilnya, Sehun menatap bibir mungil itu gemas. Tidak bisakah ia mengecupnya sekarang? Sehun benar-benar kacau.

" Berapa semuanya?" Sehun dan Luhan sedang di kasir sekarang.

" 15 ribu won," jawab si kasir. Sehun sudah mengecek dompetnya tadi, dan uangnya lebih dari cukup untuk membayar ternyata. Luhan tersenyum ketika keduanya berada di depan mobil Luhan.

" Kita berpisah disini saja Lu," Sehun berucap.

" Tapi Sehun, aku bisa mengantar mu sampai rumah," Luhan menatap Sehun berharap. Sehun sangat ingin memakan Luhan sekarang.

" Tidak apa Lu, jarak ke rumah ku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Kau pulang saja."

" Tapi Sehun–"

" Tidak apa Lu, lain kali saja ya?" Sehun menolak tentu saja. Seharusnya kan dia yang mengantar Luhan.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi menghela nafas ketika Sehun tersenyum padanya.

" Baiklah, lain kali," ujarnya menyerah. Dia pun melambai dan masuk ke mobilnya.

" Sampai jumpa Sehun, hati-hati ya." Sehun tersenyum dan membalas lambaian Luhan.

'ini sore terbaik di hidupku,'gumamnya.

Sehun membuka pintu rumah sepupunya. Nampak Kai yang sedang menonton tv dengan banyak bungkus snack di sekelilingnya.

" Kau baru pulang?" Tanya Kai. Tadinya Sehun ingin mengabaikannya , tapi mengingat ucapan Luhan soal Kyungsoo, Sehun mengangguk dan berjalan mendekat.

" Kai," Panggilnya. Kai yang sedang asik menonton hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban.

" Kau kenal Kyungsoo kan?" Itu pertanyaan bodoh sebenarnya. Kemarin kan Kai baru cerita kepadanya. Tapi Sehun bukan orang yang pandai basa basi jadi maklumi saja.

Kai menoleh secepat kilat saat mendengar nama Kyungsoo. Matanya melotot menatap Sehun.

" Kau tidak suka padanya kan? Jangan bilang kau terpesona padanya karena aku bercerita kemarin? Sehun, kau 'kan punya banyak penggemar, biarkan Kyungsoo buatku saja ya."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Bukan itu maksud Sehun.

" Tidak kau tenang saja," Kai menghembuskan nafas lega.

" Aku tidak suka pada Kyungsoo, tapi pada sepupunya," lanjut Sehun.

" Luhan hyung maksudmu?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyuman. Kai menatap Sehun terbelalak.

" Tapi Sehun, jika aku sarankan, jangan jatuh cinta padanya," Ujar Kai. Suaranya sedikit tegas disana. Sehun menatap bingung Kai. Dirinya baru akan bertanya sebelum tubuhnya diorong untuk pergi. Kai menyuruhnya mandi karena dia tidak tahan dengan minyak wangi Sehun yang menyengat. Sehun mendengus dan berjalan ke arah tangga. Tapi sebelumnya dia berhasil melempar Kai dengan bantal sofa.

" OH SEHUN!!!" Jerit Kai. Sementara dia hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sudah dibilangkan? Ini sore terbaiknya.

TOB ECO NTI NUE

Makasih ya yang udah review sama ngefav plus follow kemaren. Maaf kalo ffnya rada gajelas. Masih belajar, harap maklum.

Makasih sekali lagi buat :

Hanluxx1220 Hunhan41220 88.it's.me mr albino guest: syuku JeoHumHunHanCBS kenna9495 samsammmm SelynLH7 Dearlu09 ninchanim

buat kak ninchanim sumpah ga nyangka direview diaaa makasih ya kak.


	4. 3

**LUFEXO**

 **HOME**

This story is mine. And the cast will be mine in my dream. Just enjoy my typos and left reviews.

Sehun sudah rapih duduk di meja makan. Dia memakai _hoodie_ biru muda dengan celana selutut berwarna putih, ditambah topi hitam sebagai pemanis.

" Wow kau tampan sekali," ujar Kai yang baru saja turun.

" Dan wangimu wajar. Tidak seperti kemarin," Sehun hanya menatap sepupunya datar.

Sehun menunggu Kai untuk sarapan. Dia tidak bisa memasak jadi makan paginya dia serahkan pada Kai.

" Kemarin Kyungsoo memberi resep sarapan yang mudah. Aku akan membuatnya, kau diam jangan ganggu aku."

Bukankah daritadi Sehun diam? Dia bahkan belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun saat Kai menyapanya. Kai memang begitu berlebihan. Sehun memandangi Kai yang sibuk mengupas wortel. Sehun membayangkan jika yang sedang memasak itu Luhan.

Tangan lembutnya mengupas wortel dan mengirisnya. Mencampurkannya ke dalam kocokan telur. Telah disiapkannya sejak tadi wajan serta minyak di dalamnya. Ketika minyak panas, campuran telur itu digorengnya di sana. Sehun kemudian memandang wajah Luhan yang tersenyum kepadanya. Tangannya melambai dengan spatula di sana. Sehun terpesona dengan paras Luhan. Rambut coklatnya, tubuhnya yang dibalut apron merah, serta mulutnya memanggil manggil nama Sehun lembut.

" OH SEHUN! BERHENTI MENATAPKU BEGITU DASAR SIALAN!" Teriak Kai.

 _Shit_. Ternyata yang sedari tadi dipandanginya itu Kai? Sehun tersadar dan menepuk nepuk pipinya pelan. Dia harus segera bertemu dengan Luhan sepertinya. Dia sudah mendapat kesadarannya kembali saat aroma masuk ke hidungnya.

" KAI MASAKANMU!" Teriak Sehun. Kai yang sedang mengambil nasi untuk dirinya dan Sehun langsung terburu-buru lari mematikan kompor.

Telurnya gosong.

Tidak mungkinkan mereka makan nasi dengan telur gosong? Kai menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum bodoh.

" Hangus," ucapnya. Tanpa diberi tahu Sehun juga bisa melihat bahwa telur hitam itu gosong, _hangus_. Sehun menghela nafas dan beranjak pergi ke kampusnya.

" Tidak jadi sarapan?" Kai bertanya.

" Untukmu saja. Aku makan di kantin nanti," dan dia pergi meninggalkan Kai yang menggerutu. Sempat terdengar gerutuan sepupunya itu,

' Padahal aku masih punya resep dari Kyungsooku. Untukku saja kalau begitu,'

Chen duduk di samping Sehun. Sementara Xiumin di depannya.

" Kau ini tidak makan berapa lama sih?" Ujar nya melihat jumlah makanan yang Sehun beli.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan terus makan. Rencananya untuk sarapan di kantin tadi gagal karena saat dia sampai di kampusnya, kelas pertamanya akan dimulai pada 8 menit lagi. Itu tidak cukup untuk dia berjalan ke kantin, makan, lalu pergi ke kelasnya. Jadinya, dia memilih langsung ke kelas dan menyatukan waktu sarapan dengan makan siang.

" Luhan!" Sehun tersedak saat Xiumin memanggil pujaan hatinya itu. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat sambil tersenyum.

" Hai Xiu. Eh ada Sehun dan Chen juga?" Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" Ayo duduk di sini Lu," ajak Chen. Luhan tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" Maaf, tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan teman-temanku. Aku duluan ya?"

Setelahnya Luhan berjalan menjauh sementara Sehun menatapnya lekat. Teman-teman yang dimaksud Luhan adalah anak-anak dari presdir perusahaan terkenal dan beberapa anak petinggi negara. Sehun tersenyum lirih. Mereka benar-benar berbeda.

" Ouh..Apakah si dingin Oh Sehun jatuh cinta pada Luhan?" Xiumin menaik turunkan alisnya saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Chen terkekeh melihat wajah Sehun yang datar tapi sedikit memerah. Mereka berdua terus menggoda Sehun dan Sehun mengelaknya atau terkadang diam. Mereka melakukan itu sampai kelas akan dimulai. Xiumin yang pergi duluan.

" Akan aku sampaikan salam cintamu untuk Luhan, Sehun,"ujarnya sambil pergi. Sehun hanya mendengus dan menginjak kaki Chen.

" Kenapa kau injak kakiku?"

" Karena kekasihmu menyebalkan," jawab Sehun dan pergi meninggalkan Chen.

" _Aish..Naega wae?_ " Ucap Chen dan mengejar Sehun.

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Sehun sudah di perpustakaan sekarang. Kelasnya sudah berakhir, dan dia tinggal menunggu Luhan. Sepertinya ini menjadi tempat mereka bertemu saat akan pulang bersama meski tidak pernah dijanjikan sebelumnya.

Sehun mengingat lagi apa yang dilihatnya di kantin tadi. Luhan terlampau tinggi untuk Sehun gapai. Tapi, jika Kai saja berjuang untuk Kyungsoo, kenapa dia tidak untuk Luhan? Sehun terus berpikir tentang apa saja yang harus dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan hati Luhan. Dimulai dari pulang bersama setiap sore dan pergi ke festival besok, mungkin akan membuat mereka lebih dekat dan sering bertukar pesan.

Ah iya, mereka belum bertukar nomor ponsel. Mungkin Sehun akan memintanya nanti. Tidak mungkin mereka bertemu di kampus sebelum ke festival kan? Kalau bisa Sehun akan menjemput Luhan. Tapi naik apa?

" Sehun," Luhan memanggil namanya. Si manis itu berdiri di hadapan Sehun.

Soal kendaraan, dipikirkan nanti saja. Sekarang dia akan menghabiskan sore indah bersama bidadarinya.

" Ayo pulang," ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum. Luhan ikut tersenyum dan berjalan didepannya.

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Sehun malu sih sebenarnya, apa dia akan terus-terusan diantar pulang Luhan? Walaupun tidak sampai rumah, Sehun tetap risih. Jadi, saat mereka sudah sampai di kedai bubble tea, Sehun bertanya pada Luhan,

" Besok kita jadi pergi ke festival kan?"

" Tentu. Aku sudah tidak sabar pergi ke sana. Akan ada banyak bazar makanan, barang-barang lucu dan masih banyak lagi," jawab Luhan sambil menggerakan tangannya _excited_. Sehun tersenyum.

" Kau punya sepeda?"

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung sambil menyedot bubble tea nya. Dia mengangguk dengan mulut menggembung karena kumpulan bubble di dalamnya. Lagi, Sehun tersenyum.

" Besok kita naik sepeda saja, bagaimana?" Luhan tersedak ketika Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dengan cepat Sehun sodorkan bubble miliknya.

" Maaf," ucap Sehun. Luhan menjawab sambil menggeleng,

" Tidak-tidak. Itu bukan salah mu, aku hanya kaget," Dia menatap Sehun yang menatapnya lembut.

" Aku tidak bisa naik sepeda Sehun," lanjut Luhan malu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karenanya. Sehun menatap Luhan tidak percaya.

' Dia bisa mengendarai ferrari tapi tidak bisa naik sepeda?' Pikirnya.

" Tidak apa, aku akan mengajarimu kalau begitu," Luhan tersenyum dengan binar di matanya ketika Sehun berkata seperti itu. Dia sudah lama ingin naik sepeda, tapi tidak pernah diperbolehkan. Nanti jatuh dan terluka, kata pengawalnya saat kecil. Jadi putra tunggal presdir itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan ternyata.Sehun tersenyum, modusnya kali ini mungkin akan membuatnya semakin dekat dengan Luhan.

Mereka sudah berada di kasir sekarang. Sehun baru akan mengeluarkan dompetnya saat dia ingat sesuatu.

Gara-gara masakan Kai yang gosong, dia tidak sarapan. Jadi, dia akan sarapan di kampus, tapi karena kelasnya dimulai saat dia sampai, maka dia tidak jadi sarapan. Dan karenanya, dia menyatukan waktu sarapan dengan makan siang, jadi dia membeli banyak makanan di kantin tadi. Dan sekarang, apakah sisa uangnya cukup membayar makanan dia dengan Luhan? Mengingat Luhan memesan dua porsi makaron dan dua bubble tea. Belum lagi dengan pesanannya. Cukup tidak ya?

Luhan yang melihat Sehun terdiam di depan kasir mengernyit bingung. Apa dia tidak bawa dompet? Pikirnya. Luhan tersenyum dengan pikirannya. Dikeluarkannya lembar dua puluh ribuan won.

" Aku yang meneraktirmu kali ini," ucap Luhan menyodorkan uangnya ke kasir sambil tersenyum. Sehun tersentak kaget. Mukanya sedikit memerah, dia tersenyum kikuk dan mengelus tengkuknya.

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun ke depan.

" Kau tidak mau ku antar lagi?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun menggangguk. Luhan tersenyum, terdengar gumaman baiklah dan dia melangkah ke samping kemudi.

" Luhan," panggil Sehun. Luhan menoleh menatapnya bingung.

" Nomor ponsel?" Lanjutnya sambil menggoyangkan ponselnya.

Luhan menghampirinya. Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya.

" Telepon aku ya," ujarnya dan langsung masuk ke kemudinya dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpana.

Sore terbaik kedua dalam hidupnya. Atau semenjak Luhan datang kehidupnya, akan ada banyak sore terbaik lainnya?

Lihat saja nanti.

Kai menatap Sehun yang tersenyum terus menerus pada ponselnya. Ketika ponselnya berdenting, Sehun terburu-buru membuka pesan di dalamnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Sehun kenapa? Pikirnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8, tapi belum ada satupun dari mereka yang mandi. Apalagi sarapan, maklum saja. Hari ini mereka libur.

" Sehun, kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Kai. Sehun menghiraukan Kai dan masih asik dengan ponselnya.

" Sepupuku yang kehilangan kewarasan, pagi ini kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Kai lagi. Sehun menatap Kai dengan kernyitan di dahi.

" Kau yang tidak waras," jawabnya dan kembali kepada ponselnya.

Kai kesal. Kenapa Sehun malah meresponnya begitu? Ah masa bodoh. Kai akan memasak apapun untuk Sehun, terserah mau dimakan atau tidak. Dia harus segera mandi karena ada janji dengan Kyungsoo.

Kai sudah selesai memasak. Matanya menelusuri ruang tamu, seingatnya tadi Sehun disana, kemana sekarang?

" Cari apa?" Kai terkejut ketika Sehun muncul di depannya.

" Dasar setan! Aku kaget tau," sungut Kai. Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu dan mulai makan.

" Kau sudah mandi?" Tanya Kai. Sehun menatapnya datar. Tentu saja, dia kan sedang makan sekarang.

" Kenapa tidak ganti baju?" Sehun hanya menghiraukannya dan terus makan. Kai mendengus dan mandi. Daripada meladeni sepupu gilanya itu mending dia mandi.

Sehun sebenarnya bukan tidak mau ganti baju, tapi dia bingung pakai baju yang mana? Dia sudah mengecek isi lemarinya tadi. Dan menurutnya, tidak ada yang cocok untuk hari spesial ini.

Kai sudah rapih, dia langsung menghampiri Sehun.

" Aku ada kencan dengan Kyungsoo, jika kau pergi kunci saja pintunya. Aku bawa kunci cadangan," Sehun mengangguk. Dia melirik Kai, dan otak cerdasnya pun bekerja. Dia akan meminjam baju Kai, tapi tidak bilang tentu saja. Mereka kan sepupu, jadi tidak masalah, bukan?

Tepat saat bunyi pintu tertutup tanda Kai sudah pergi, Sehun melesat ke kamar Kai. Kaos, kemeja, hoodie, jas, kaos lagi, jaket, sweater, kaos lagi. Sehun jadi bingung melihat isi lemari Kai. Dia termenung beberapa menit memikirkan baju apa yang harus dipakai. Bunyi dentingan di ponselnya menyadarkan dia dari pikirannya.

From Luhan

Aku sudah siap. Bertemu di kedai bubble tea kan?

Sehun langsung terburu-buru mengetikan 'ya' pada ponselnya dan membalas pesan dari Luhan. Di ambilnya hooodie bertuliskan JI88 di depannya. Dengan cepat Sehun mengacak asal rambutnya dan melesat keluar dengan sepeda menuju kedai bubble tea.

Sehun mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Keringat sedikit demi sedikit menetes dari dahinya.

Ckiittt

Bunyi rem terdengar nyaring. Nafas Sehun terdengar memburu dengan keringat di dahi dan dalam hoodienya. Dia menatap ke depan, Luhan baru turun dari mobilnya. Dia berbicara dengan supirnya. Sehun hanya mendengar jangan jemput aku dari bibir Luhan.

Sehun mengelap keringatnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya ketika Luhan jalan menghampirinya. Sehun tersenyum ketika Luhan menjulurkan sebotol air dari tasnya. Sehun tersenyum dan menerimanya.

Luhan sangat menawan sekarang. Padahal dia hanya menggunakan kaos merah yang dilapisi jaket merah-hitam. Rambut coklatnya tetap rapih seperti biasanya, tidak seperti rambut hitam Sehun yang terlihat agak kacau karena mengebut tadi.

" Kau lelah?" Luhan bertanya saat Sehun mengembalikan airnya. Sehun tersenyum dan berkata 'sedikit'. Luhan pun mengangguk mengerti.

" Ayo naik, festival tidak akan menunggu kita," ucap Sehun. Luhan tersenyum senang dan langsung duduk di jok belakang. Sepeda Sehun terdapat boncengan, sepertinya ini sepeda wanita yang keranjangnya di lepas. Meskipun warnanya kuning, tetap saja bentuknya terlihat seperti itu.

Sehun mengayuh sepedanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Ini hampir pukul 10, festival itu sudah dimulai dari satu jam yang lalu. Dan mereka baru sampai separuh jalan menuju sana. Dia menoleh ke belakang menatap Luhan yang memegang pinggangnya dengan menutup mata menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya.

" Sehun," panggil Luhan tiba-tiba. Sehun hanya bergumam menjawabnya.

" Kenapa kau tidak memanggil aku hyung?" Luhan sangat penasaran dengan ini. Karena beberapa kali Sehun hanya memanggil namanya saja. Tidak masalah sih, tapi dia hanya ingin tahu.

" Kau ingin aku panggil begitu?" Sehun bertanya balik.

" Tidak juga sih, aku hanya penasaran," Luhan menoleh menatap jalanan di samping kirinya. Sehun melirik Luhan.

Karena aku suka padamu

" Aku hanya ingin akrab dengan mu. Seperti kepada Xiumin," jawab Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk.

" Sehun," panggil Luhan lagi. Sehun bergumam lagi.

" Ini sepeda siapa? Bukan punya mu kan? Ini seperti sepeda perempuan,"

Sehun tertawa kecil.

" Ini punya bibi ku," Luhan beroh ria mendengar jawaban Sehun.

" Sudah sampai," ujar Sehun.

Luhan pun turun dari sepeda Sehun. Dia menarik Sehun masuk ke dalam dengan berlari kecil. Luhan menunjuk permen kapas di salah satu stand. Sehun tersenyum dan membelikannya satu untuk Luhan.

Mereka pun berjalan lagi. Banyak sekali stand disana, bisa dibilang ini merupakan taman hiburan kecil. Luhan menarik Sehun ke tempat penjual ikan. Dia menunjuk ikan oranye yang gemuk.

" Dia lucu Sehun, aku mau," karena perkataan itu pun, Sehun membelikan itu untuk Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum ketika setiap kali Sehun membayar apa yang dia minta. Sebenarnya dia bisa membayar sendiri, tapi dia tahu Sehun tidak akan melakukan itu. Jadi, dia membiarkan Sehun membayarnya. Dia akan mengganti uang Sehun saat di antarkan pulang nanti.

Dan untungnya Sehun telah mengambil uang tabungannya. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika dia tidak melakukan itu. Apalagi Luhan meminta banyak hal di festival ini.

" Kau mau diramal Sehun?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba. Mereka habis beli ice cream tadi.

" Kau percaya ramalan?" Balas Sehun.

" Tidak, tapi sepertinya menarik. Ayo,"

Dan disinilah mereka. Di depan stand kartu tarot. Terlihat sepasang siswa SMA di depannya.

" Selamat datang," ucap si gadis dengan senyuman lebar dan pom-pom di kedua tangannya, sementara si laki-laki hanya berdecih melihat kelakuan rekannya itu.

Luhan tersenyum senang sementara Sehun terlihat tidak berminat.

" Siapa yang akan diramal?" Tanya si gadis yang bername tag Jun Ji Hyun.

" Dia," tunjuk Luhan pada Sehun. Sehun menatap Luhan bertanya, tapi Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pundak Sehun.

" Baiklah. Kalau begitu oppa tampan, silahkan pilih kartumu," ucap Jihyun sambil meletakkan beberapa kartu dimejanya dengan posisi terbalik. Luhan terkikik geli melihat raut wajah Sehun ketika dipanggil oppa.

Sehun menunjuk asal kartunya. Dan Jihyun mengambil kartu yang di tunjuk Sehun.

" Kalian sedang berkencan ya?" Tanya Jihyun setelah melihat kartunya. Sehun terbelalak kaget sementara Luhan tertawa.

" Tidak, kami hanya teman," itu Luhan yang menjawab. Sementara Sehun menatapnya sedikit sendu.

" Ah aku mengerti," ujar Jihyun melihat Sehun. Bertepuk sebelah tangan sepertinya, pikirnya.

" Oppa, kartu ini menunjukkan, kau akan bertemu dengan cinta sejatimu. Cinta sejatimu itu sangat dekat denganmu. Kau hanya perlu sedikit perjuangan untuk itu," jelas Jihyun panjang lebar sambil sesekali melirik Luhan

Sehun tersenyum tipis pada Jihyun. Dia tidak percaya pada ramalan sebenarnya, tapi jika bagus seperti ini tidak ada salahnya kan dia percaya?. Luhan menatap Sehun berbinar dan mengucapkan kata selamat. Mereka pun beranjak dari tempat itu.

Rekan laki-laki Jihyun menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" Tanyanya.

" Kau gila? Mana mungkin aku berkata sebenarnya pada oppa tampan itu?"

Rekan laki-lakinya berdecih.

" Kau itu genit sekali," ujarnya dan mengabaikan Jihyun yang tersenyum kecil menatap punggung Sehun.

' Mana mungkin aku bilang untuk mendapatkan cinta sejatinya sangat sulit. Salah satu dari mereka harus pergi untuk bersama. Perjuangannya panjang dan melelahkan. Melihat cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku tidak sejahat itu padanya.'

TOB ECO NTI NUE


	5. 4

**_LUFEXO_**

.

.

.

This story is mine. All character belong to their parents except Sehun and Luhan. Enjoy the typos and left reviews.

.

.

.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika sebuah teriakan masuk ke telinganya. Luhan yang berdiri di sampingnya memandang kaget ke depan.

" Kenapa kau pakai _hoodie_ ku?!" Ulang suara si peneriak. Sehun mendengus pelan melihat Kai berjalan ke arahnya dengan pria bermata bulat di sampingnya.

" Mau menjelaskan sesuatu?" Suara si mata bulat yang langsung menarik Luhan menjauh. Kai dan Sehun yang tadinya memperhatikan gerak gerik kedua orang yang menjauh itu, kini bertatapan.

" Jadi? "Tanya Kai dengan alis yang diangkat sebelah. Sehun hanya diam. Kai menghela nafasnya melihat Sehun yang tidak akan berbicara apapun. Sehun hanya membalas menatapnya datar dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

" Baiklah. Lupakan soal _hoodie_ ku. Bagaimana bisa kau kesini dengan Luhan?" Tanya Kai lagi. Ada nada jengkel disana.

" Kenapa?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya saat bertanya.

" Oh Sehun! Luhan itu sudah punya kekasih," jawab Kai sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri. Sehun menatap Kai terkejut.

Apa yang harus dilakukan Sehun sekarang?

" Jadi kenapa kau disini dengan Sehun?" Pria bermata bulat bertanya pada objek di depannya yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Memangnya kenapa Kyung?" Tanya Luhan balik.

" Kau ini kan sudah punya Jinki _hyung_!" Kyungsoo meninggikan sedikit nada suaranya.

" Lalu? Aku dan Sehun kan hanya berteman."

" Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya mengerti. Luhan akan menganggap semua orang temannya sedekat apapun mereka.

" Oke, kalau begitu mari jalan bersama," Kyungsoo menarik Luhan lagi menuju Sehun dan Kai.

Sehun menatap Luhan sendu. Kai yang melihat sepupunya itu, hanya menepuk pundaknya beberapa kali. Kyungsoo menatap Sehun aneh, sementara Luhan menarik tangan Sehun untuk berjalan lagi.

Sehun berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo disitu. Ternyata Kyungsoo anak yang menyenangkan. Ekspresi kagetnya sangat lucu ketika Kai tiba-tiba mengecup pipinya. Sehun dan Luhan tertawa melihat kejadian itu. Kai berakhir dengan beberapa kali terkena tinjuan Kyungsoo yang terlihat menyakitkan. Walau terlihat pendiam, ternyata dia tidak kalah cerewet dari Luhan. Soal Luhan, Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk tetap berada di sekitar Luhan. Bukankah kata peramal tadi cinta sejatinya dekat? Siapa tahu dewi fortuna berada di pihaknya dan Luhan bisa bersamanya.

" Aku lelah, kita pulang saja Sehun," ucap Luhan. Mereka berempat sedang duduk di kursi yang tersebar di beberapa tempat.

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil. Luhan menarik Sehun bangun dari duduknya.

" Kami duluan ya," serunya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan dan Sehun berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran sepeda.

" Siap belajar Lu?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk antusias sambil melompat lompat kecil. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya.

 _Kenapa dia lucu sekali sih_?

" Naiklah Lu," suruh Sehun. Dia sendiri sudah duduk di jok belakang. Luhan duduk di depan sambil memegang kemudi.

" Lalu?" Tanya Luhan.

" Taruh kedua kaki mu di pedalnya dan dorong," jawab Sehun sambil menahan keseimbangan sepedanya. Luhan menuruti perintah Sehun dan sepeda pun mulai melaju pelan.

Luhan sedikit panik saat arah sepedanya berbelok belok. Namun dengan Sehun yang menahan keseimbangan di belakangnya, semua berjalan lancar.

" Aku bisa Sehun!" Teriak Luhan ketika sepedanya berjalan dengan baik. Tanpa bantuan Sehun. Sehun hanya tertawa melihat Luhan yang seperti itu.

" Mudahkan?" Timpal Sehun. Luhan mengangguk sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya.

Mereka masih asik mengobrol ketika sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya. Luhan mengerem sepedanya dengan pandangan bingung. Dia turun dan berjalan menuju mobil ketika Sehun menahan tangannya.

" Apa? Aku ingin memarahi orang yang menyetir sembarangan seperti itu Sehun," seru Luhan. Sehun hanya menggeleng tanda tidak setuju.

Seseorang keluar dari pintu sebelah kiri.

"Mau menghajar ku Lu?" Ucap pria tinggi itu. Luhan yang melihatnya terbelalak dan langsung berlari memeluknya.

Itu kekasih nya? batin Sehun. Pria itu cukup tampan dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar.

" Sudah puas berpelukan dengan kekasih ku, Lu?" Pria pendek ber _eyeliner_ tersenyum pada Luhan. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar kalimat itu.

" Baekhyun!" Teriak Luhan langsung menerjang pria disampingnya.

" Kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalau sudah pulang?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun masih menatap mereka bertiga bingung.

" Kejutan?" Baekhyun berujar. Luhan tertawa mendengarnya.

" Bagaimana kalian tahu aku disini?" Tanya Luhan lagi yang hanya di jawab dengan cengiran Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

" Siapa dia Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang mendapat rangkulan dari pria tinggi disampingnya.

" Oh, itu Sehun. Kemari Sehun," Panggil Luhan. Sehun menurut dan berjalan mendekat. Sehun menjabat kedua tangan teman Luhan. Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Mereka mahasiswa SNU juga, tapi baru kembali dari pertukaran pelajar di Jepang.

" Kau tampan Sehun," ujar Baekhyun yang mendapat deheman dari Chanyeol. Luhan tertawa mendengarnya sementara Sehun tersenyum canggung.

" Mana Jinki ?" Tanya Luhan setelah tawa mereka reda. Sehun mengernyit bingung sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum.

" Merindukanku _sayang_?" Suara itu berasal dari pria berambut _blonde_ yang berjalan dari pintu kemudi. Luhan langsung memeluk orang itu erat.

" Sangat merindukanmu," jawab Luhan. Dan Sehun tahu. Itu kekasih Luhan. Dia tersenyum lirih yang bisa dilihat Chanyeol.

" Bisa dilanjut nanti?" Seru Chanyeol ketika melihat Luhan dan Jinki sudah mendekatkan wajahnya. Dia sedikit melirik Sehun yang membuang muka.

Jinki tertawa di ikuti Luhan yang tersenyum tidak bersalah.

" Oh ya, ini Sehun, teman baruku," Sehun tersenyum ketika Luhan mengenalkannya pada Jinki.

" Hai Sehun. Aku Jinki," balas Jinki sambil menjabat tangan Sehun.

" Dia kekasihku," lanjut Luhan. Sehun tersenyum canggung untuk itu.

" Kalau begitu, mari kita pulang sayang," ajak Jinki membawa Luhan masuk ke mobil. Tapi Luhan menahan lengannya pelan.

" Sebentar. Sehun, ini uang mu aku kembalikan. Terima kasih sudah meneraktir dan menemaniku ke festival," Luhan memberikan Sehun uang dengan senyum yang berbinar. Sehun menolaknya halus. Luhan terus memaksa sampai terjadi sedikit perdebatan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan ketika melihat interaksi Luhan dan Sehun. Jinki yang sudah tidak sabar langsung menengahi mereka berdua.

" Luhan, kau ikut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ke mobil. Biar aku saja yang mengembalikan uangnya," ujar Jinki dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Luhan mengangguk senang dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun.

" Jadi begini Sehun," Jinki membuka suaranya setelah Luhan dan kedua temannya berada di mobil.

" Kau tahukan Luhan itu kekasih ku, jadi terima saja uang ini. Kau tidak harus bertingkah sesopan itu kepada seorang teman," lanjut Jinki masih dengan senyum. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

" Ah tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja aku meneraktir Luhan hari ini," Sehun berujar sambil tersenyum tipis. Jinki sedikit mendengus mendengar ucapan Sehun.

" Mengejutkan mendengar kata-kata itu dari orang seperti mu," Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Jinki melirik ke sepeda dan menatap dirinya dari bawah ke atas.

" Lebih baik kau tabung uang ini untuk membeli pakaian yang lebih layak," Jinki berkata seperti itu sambil menaruh uangnya ke atas telapak tangan Sehun.

" Semoga kita tidak bertemu lagi," tutupnya dengan senyuman lebar dan beranjak ke mobilnya.

Sehun masih terpaku di tempatnya meskipun mobil yang dikendarai mereka berempat telah melintas. Dia memandang uang di telapak tangannya. Menghela nafas, lalu mengayuh sepedanya sampai ke rumah.

Ini bukan sore yang menyenangkan lagi.

Sehun berjalan lunglai masuk ke dalam rumah setelah meletakkan sepeda di garasi. Dan hal yang sangat ingin di hindarinya saat ini bertemu dengan Kai. Kenapa? Karena dia akan bertanya macam-macam soal hubungannya dengan Luhan. Tapi sayangnya, Kai sudah duduk manis menunggunya di depan tv dengan Kyungsoo di sampingnya.

" Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Kai dengan nada mengejek.

" Kau tidak berkeliling kota Seoul dulukan?" Tambahnya yang mendapat dengusan dari Sehun.

Berkeliling apanya? Pikir Sehun. Sehun terus melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dapur. Kai dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan karenanya.

" Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Kai yang telah berada di depan Sehun.

" Akan ku ceritakan nanti," jawab Sehun sambil meneguk air dingin.

Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk manis menanti Sehun yang berjalan pelan menghampiri. Sehun menghela nafas setelah duduk di depan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

" Aku bertemu dengan kekasih Luhan tadi," gumam Sehun. Kai dan Kyungsoo saling beradu pandang lagi.

" Bukankah dia ada di Jepang?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun menggeleng lemah.

" Berarti kau bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" Sehun mengangguk. Kyungsoo dan Kai maklum dengan keadaan Sehun sekarang. Siapa tidak patah hati jika keadaannya seperti ini. Kai yang tidak tega dengan keadaan sepupunya itupun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk membuat sesuatu. Mereka meninggalkan Sehun yang merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

Kai sedang asik menempelkan buah stroberi pada kuenya sementara Kyungsoo menuliskan sesuatu dengan krim cokelat ketika Sehun tiba-tiba memanggil mereka. Mau tidak mau mereka beranjak ke ruang tv.

" Jinki," gumam Sehun yang mendapat kernyitan dari keduanya.

" Siapa dia?" lanjutnya membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo beroh ria.

Kai berdehem sebentar sebelum memjawab Sehun.

" Lee Jinki. Lahir pada bulan Desember tahun 19– _Aduh_ ," ucapnya karena di lempar Sehun dengan bantal sofa.

" Aku tidak butuh biodatanya," ucapnya. Kali ini Kyungsoo yang berbicara.

" Jinki _hyung_ itu anak dari salah satu perusahaan terkenal di Jepang. Kedua orang tuanya memang orang Korea, tetapi mereka lebih memilih tinggal di Jepang," Sehun mengangguk mendengar Kyungsoo.

" Se _kaya_ apa dia?" Tanyanya lagi. Kai mengernyit menatap Sehun.

" Kau tidak tahu Lee Jinki?" Tanyanya.

" Kekasih Luhan?" gumam Sehun yang mendapat jitakan dari Kai dan Kyungsoo. Serius, tangan Kyungsoo sangat berbahaya ternyata.

" Kau tahu _Avex_?" Sehun mengedipkan matanya cepat lalu menggelengkan kepala.

" _Triple A_ kau tahu?" lanjut Kyungsoo Lagi, Sehun menggelengkan kepala.

" Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau tahu?!" Kyungsoo geram dengan tingkah Sehun yang terus menggelengkan kepala. Sehun baru akan menjawab ketika mulutnya ditutup Kai agar tidak menjawab. Sehun memandang Kai bertanya yang dibalas gelengan oleh Kai.

" Jinki _hyung_ itu anak dari Lee Donghae. Pengusaha Korea terkaya nomor 2 di Jepang,"

Sehun menghela nafas setelah mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo. Kai yang melihat itu langsung melesat ke dapur mengambil kue buatannya dengan Kyungsoo.

" Taraaaa," Serunya sambil menjulurkan kue di depan wajah Sehun. Sehun pun tersenyum berkat usaha sepupunya itu. Di balik sifat menyebalkannya itu, sepupunya ini baik juga.

Karena suasana yang mulai membaik ketika mereka makan kue, Kyungsoo berpamitan pulang, tapi sebelum itu dia harus membereskan semua kekacauan yang Kai buat saat memasak tadi, dibantu oleh Sehun. Sementara Kai masih asik menjilati tangannya yang dipenuhi cokelat.

" Kau mau menjadi kekasih orang itu?" Tanya Sehun yang melihat tingkah laku Kai.

" Sedang kupikirkan," jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum geli.

Suasananya cukup sunyi karena Sehun yang pendiam dan Kyungsoo yang sedikit canggung.

" Kai itu orangnya baik," gumam Sehun tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo menatap Sehun yang masih melihat tingkah Kai. Dia masih menjilat tangannya omong-omong.

" Dia memang sedikit jorok dan menyebalkan. Tapi dia sangat perhatian dengan orang di sekitarnya. Dia juga sangat pengertian," Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyungsoo.

" Dia memang tidak semapan kau dan sepupumu atau teman-teman kalian. Tapi aku yakin dia bisa membuat mu bahagia lebih dari mereka," Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Sehun.

" Kau juga baik Sehun. Aku berdoa yang terbaik untukmu," ucapnya sambil mengeringkan tangan. Sehun dan Kyungsoo pun menghampiri Kai yang mengelap tangan berlumuran liur dengan tisu.

" Ayo aku antar," seru Kai sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Sehun menatap keduanya tersenyum. Seandainya dia bisa seperti itu dengan Luhan. Tapi sayang, saingannya kali ini sulit. Putra mahkota pengusaha terkenal Jepang. Sehun bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengannya.

Matanya masih memandang gerbang pintu rumah Kai ketika ponselnya berdering. Entah sudah keberapa kali dahinya mengernyit hari ini. Dan itu terjadi lagi ketika ada nomor tidak dikenal menghubunginya.

" Halo?"

" _Hai Sehun! Ini aku Baekhyun. Aku akan membantumu untuk mengejar Luhan."_

Jadi, ramalan itu benar? Sehun tersenyum dengan pikirannya.

TOB ECO NTI NUE

Makasih udah review yaaa 7hanami, hunhania sama 88.its.me


	6. 5

LUFEXO

HOME

This story is mine. The cast belong to their parents except Sehun and Luhan. Enjoy the typos and left reviews.

Sehun sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Matanya enggan terpejam meski waktu sudah masuk sepertiga malam. Bukan karena dia telah meneguk cairan kental bernama kopi, bukan juga karena mengidap insomnia. Ini semua karena telepon tadi sore. Ya, Baekhyun. Sehun tengah memikirkan apa yang telah di katakan pria itu. Setelah Kai kembali dari mengantar Kyungsoo, dirinya terlarut dalam apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Sempat berniat bertanya pada sepupu abstraknya tadi, tapi Kai terlihat begitu lelah dan langsung tergolek di sofa. Sehun tidak sejahat itu membangunkannya, bagaimanapun juga tadi Kai telah berhasil menghiburnya–Sedikit.

Sehun bangun dari tidurnya. Didudukkan tubuhnya bersandar pada _headboard_.

 _Aku akan membantumu mengejar Luhan._

Kenapa? itu yang ditanyakan dirinya tadi. Tapi yang diseberang sana hanya diam.

 _Temui saja aku besok_.

Dan mati.

Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan pria berlebih _eyeliner_ itu? Apa hanya untuk mempermainkannya? Atau memang benar-benar ingin membantunya?

Kepala Sehun berdenyut karena memikirkan alasan Baekhyun meneleponnya. Dulu, saat Sehun masih tinggal dengan eommanya, dia pasti akan bercerita sambil merebahkan kepala di paha eommanya. Tapi sekarang dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Sempat tergoda untuk meraih ponselnya dan menelepon sang eomma. Namun mengingat langit yang masih kelam, eommanya pasti sudah terlelap.

" Halo, eomma."

Bagaimanapun juga, Oh Sehun tetaplah Oh Sehun. Eommanya tidak akan marah jika dia telepon kapanpun, benar bukan?

" Eomma sudah tidur! Kau ini kenapa tele–" Suara cempreng itu tergantikan dengan suara yang lembut mendayu.

" Sehun?"Itu eommanya.

" Aku..rindu," ucap Sehun tersenyum.

Suara menggerutu terdengar hingga ke saluran telepon tersebut. Itu adiknya, Oh Seungkwan. Terang saja, ini jam 3 pagi. Anak macam apa yang menelepon orang tuanya hanya untuk bilang rindu. Lagipula, Sehun selalu pulang 2 kali dalam sebulan. Dan minggu kemarin dia sudah bertemu adik dan eommanya. Ayahnya sudah pergi karena kecelakaan–tabrak lari.

" Tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya eommanya. Dia tau, Sehun bukan anak yang mudah mengungkapkan perasaan tentang keluarga.

Sehun menggumam pelan.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan sayang? Ini sudah sangat larut untuk mu masih terjaga."

Entah kemana perginya keyakinan dirinya tadi, Sehun meragu setelah berbicara pada eommanya. Haruskah dia bilang kepada eommanya?

" Aku hanya rindu eomma," jawabnya.

Sehun akan bilang nanti saja.

" Aku ingin bersama eomma sekarang," lanjutnya.

" Ada apa? Kau baru pulang minggu kemarin," jawab eommanya.

" Aku rindu rumah," gumam Sehun.

" Sehuna, dengarkan eomma. Kau tidak perlu ragu atau takut untuk mengungkapkan apa yang kau pikirkan. Apa yang menganggumu?"

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Dia tahu, eommanya sulit untuk dibohongi.

" Aku jatuh cinta," gumamnya pelan. Nyaris seperti bisikan, tapi eommanya mendengar itu. Dirinya tersenyum tipis. Anaknya sudah besar sekarang.

" Tapi dia sudah punya kekasih," lanjut Sehun.

" Ini cinta pertamamu kan?" Sehun tidak menanggapi pertanyaan eommanya karena itu benar.

" Akan sangat sulit untuk menghadapi kisah seperti itu. Mundurlah perlahan nak, jangan jadi _benalu_ yang merebut kebahagiaan orang lain. Biarkan mereka saling menjaga hatinya masing-masing."

Sehun membisu. Dia memang sempat berpikir seperti itu. Tapi ternyata mendengar jawaban eommanya yang persis seperti pikirannya membuatnya terpaku. Apa cinta pertama memang selalu tidak pernah berhasil?

" Eomma tahu itu sulit, tapi kau harus mencobanya. Kau itu tampan, banyak yang akan suka padamu nanti. Sekarang tidurlah, besok kau harus pergi kuliah. Hari minggu besok pulanglah."

Sehun bergumam ya, dan mengucapkan salam. Telepon ditutup.

Memang banyak yang suka padanya, tapi dia hanya suka pada Luhan. Tidak, dia sudah jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta dengan Luhan, kekasih Lee Jinki.

Besok Sehun hanya tinggal bilang pada Baekhyun untuk tidak perlu repot membantunya karena dia akan mundur.

Ya, Sehun akan mencoba apa kata eommanya. Mundur perlahan dan jangan jadi benalu.

Sehun akan menyerah.

TTㅇTT ㅇ TT

Kai baru saja menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya ketika Sehun mendudukan diri di hadapannya. Di matanya terlihat sedikit kehitaman. Dia tidak tidur? pikir Kai.

" Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Kai yang melihat Sehun tetap menunduklan kepalanya di meja. Tapi karena tidak ada jawaban, dia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan lanjut makan.

" Aku sudah selesai," ujar Kai dan akan beranjak pergi sebelum suara Sehun mencegahnya.

" Antarkan aku," ujar Sehun amat sangat pelan. Kai menatapnya bingung karena tidak mendengar dengan jelas.

" Kau bilang apa?"

" Antarkan aku."

" Tapi akukan juga naik bis," protes Kai.

" Kalau begitu pakai sepeda saja. Ayo cepat," balas Sehun sambil berjalan.

Kai mendengus.

" Dasar sepupu menyebalkan! Kalau saja aku tidak punya hati akan aku tendang dia. Tapi tidak apa, aku bisa menjemput Kyungsoo juga kalau begitu kan?"

" KAI!" Teriak Sehun

" Iya cerewet! " Balasnya langsung lari ke depan.

Akhirnya kedua sepupu itu menaiki sepeda menuju kampus. Kai mengayuh sepedanya lumayan cepat karena dia masuk pagi. Dan arah kampusnya beda dengan kampus Sehun. Sementara Sehun yang duduk di belakangnya masih memikirkan apa yang akan dia katakan pada Baekhyun. Dia baru bertemu Baekhyun kemarin, tapi kenapa dia bisa dengan mudah menebak perasaannya pada Luhan? Dia juga ingin membantunya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu siapa?

" Sudah sampai, cepat turun," ujar Kai. Sehun turun tanpa mengatakan apapun dan langsung masuk ke kampusnya.

" Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih," sungut Kai yang langsung melesat ke rumah Kyungsoo.

" Sehun! Ada apa dengan wajah mu hah?" Sehun sedang duduk di kursinya saat Chen bertanya. Dia hanya melirik Chen tanpa minat dan menatap ke depan lagi.

" Kau tidak tidur? Aku tahu. Kau pasti menonton pertandingan bola kan?" lanjut Chen. Sehun menatapnya kesal.

" Bukannya kekasih mu itu teman Luhan? Kenapa dia tidak bilang kalau Luhan sudah punya kekasih?!" Chen menatap Sehun bingung kali ini. Kenapa jadi bicara mengenai kekasihnya dan Luhan.

" Kenapa memangnya?"

" Kenapa kau bilang?!" Serius. Wajah Sehun sangat menyeramkan sekarang. Mata tajamnya tepat berhadapan dengan mata Chen yang bingung.

" Kau tidak jatuh cinta sungguhan dengannya kan Sehun?" ujar Chen kaget. Sehun hanya mendengus mendengar itu. Chen masih dalam mode kagetnya dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

" Jangan bilang kau..." Chen menatap Sehun prihatin.

" Maaf kawan, aku tidak tahu kalau kau jatuh cinta sungguhan pada Luhan. Aku akan membantu–"

" Tidak usah," potong Sehun. " Aku akan menyerah," Lanjutnya.

Chen mendengus. Kenapa Sehun lemah begini? Sehun yang ia kenal itu keras kepala. Agak aneh melihatnya pasrah begini. Sepertinya dia harus minta bantuan pasangan unik yang baru pulang dari Jepang. Dia menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum licik.

" Kau tidak usah pikirkan soal Jinki, Sehun," Serunya sambil menepuk bahu Sehun. Yang di tepuk hanya memutar matanya malas akan kelakuan temannya itu. Dia tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukan duplikat Kai ini.

Benarkah Sehun? Meski itu berkaitan dengan Luhan?

Sehun sedang berjalan menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun. Chen masih mengoceh soal kedua temannya yang bisa membantu Sehun namun sayangnya mereka masih di Jepang bla bla bla. Kakinya baru menjejak di pintu depan perpustakaan ketika melihat dua orang yang sedang di tatap tajam oleh penjaga perpustakaan. Walau begitu, keduanya masih asik berbincang diselingi tawa yang kadang menggelegar. Itu Baekhyun dan kekasihnya.

" CHANBAEK!" teriak Chen yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari petugas perpustakaan. Sementara yang di tatap langsung berlari ke arah pasangan berisik itu.

" Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kalian sudah kembali?" tanya Chen tapi di acuhkan.

" Duduk Hun," ujar Baekhyun. Chen yang merasa diabaikan mendengus kesal. Mereka teman lama dan baru bertemu, apa tidak rindu? pikirnya. Eh tapi, kenapa Baekhyun kenal Sehun?

" Kalian kenal pria tembok ini?" Tanya Chen lagi sambil menunjuk wajah Sehun. Sehun menepuk keras jari Chen hingga si pemilik mengaduh. Matanya menatap Chen, tatapan itu sungguh dihapal benar oleh Chen. Diam atau kau mati. Itu artinya yang membuatnya diam.

" Aku akan menceritakanya nanti Chenchen. Sekarang aku harus mengurus pria satu ini," ujar Baekhyun menatap Chen yang diangguki tanda setuju.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan. Dia menatap sekeliling perpustakaan itu. Hanya ada mereka berempat, dan petugas penjaganya. Tentu saja ini jam makan siang, siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang berkumpul di perpustakaan hanya untuk membahas cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Sepertinya hanya mereka.

" Kau masih ingat aku kan Sehun? Aku Park Chanyeol. Aku dan kekasihku akan memba–"

" Tidak usah," potong Sehun.

" Aku akan menyerah saja," lanjutnya. Kedua orang di depannya mengernyit bingung. Bukankah kemarin Sehun sangat perhatian pada Luhan? Dari pancaran matanya saat melihat Luhan saja Baekhyun sudah tau bahwa pria ini sudah jatuh pada Luhan. Dan dengan kepercayaan diri tingkat tinggi kekasihnya, Chanyeol, dia akan membantu pria pucat tapi tampan ini mendapatkan sahabatnya. Chen masih diam omong-omong. Dia takut-dengan sangat-pada Sehun.

" KENAPA?" Itu teriakan histeris Baekhyun. Petugas perpustakaan sudah malas melayangkan tatapan tajam hanya menghela nafas sebelum pergi keluar meninggalkan keempat namja berisik–ralat maksudnya hanya tiga yang berisik.

Sehun menatap pasangan di depannya sendu. Dia juga melirik Chen yang masih duduk tegang.

" Aku tidak mau jadi benalu," jawabnya sambil menatap Baekhyun datar.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling tatap dan tertawa keras. Benalu katanya? Puitis sekali orang ini, pikir Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdehem.

" Begini Sehun, hubungan Luhan dan Jinki tidak sebaik yang kau pikir," ujarnya.

" Jinki punya rahasia yang akan membuat Luhan tersakiti," sela Baekhyun.

" Sebenarnya hubungan mereka berdua terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan," lanjut Chanyeol

" Ada orang yang mengirim surat cinta pada Luhan, dan karena suatu hal, Luhan mengira orang itu Jinki. Padahal bukan sama sekali. Jinki sudah punya kekasih saat itu, tapi Luhan kan cantik dan menggemaskan, siapa yang tidak mau jadi pacarnya coba? Jadi saat Luhan bertanya apa Jinki yang memberinya surat, Jinki mengiyakannya. Dan mulai dari situ Luhan dan Jinki bisa jadi sepasang kekasih sampai sekarang," Baekhyun menjelaskan panjang lebar. Chen baru saja akan membuka suaranya sebelum Sehun menyela.

" Tapi bagaimana bisa tidak ada yang tahu Jinki sudah punya kekasih?"

" Kekasihnya itu seorang _trainee_ , dan sekarang sudah sukses menjadi artis terkenal," Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Sehun mengerti, biasanya seorang _trainee_ atau artis harus merahasiakan hubungan percintaan mereka.

" Kau tahu BumKey? Dia itu kekasih Jinki. Dan saat di Jepang kemarin, keluarga mereka telah saling bertemu,"

Sehun sebenarnya tidak mengerti tentang acara pertemuan keluarga itu. Memangnya kenapa? pikirnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian otak kecilnya berbicara, apa mereka merencanakan pertunangan? Oh itu tidak bisa terjadi. Sehun menelan ludahnya gelisah.

" Kalian tau darimana? Tidak mungkin Jinki memberi tahu kalian," Chen akhirnya bicara. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Chen. Dia masih ingat jelas apa yang dilakukannya saat di Jepang.

" Kami menguntit," Jawab ChanBaek kompak. Chen menatap kaget keduanya. Pasangan ini benar benar gila. Sehun menatap keduanya ngeri, bagaimana bisa ada orang macam mereka?

" Jangan melihat kami seperti itu. Semuanya kami lakukan hanya untuk membuat Luhan bahagia. Kami tidak ingin dia tersakiti," bela Baekhyun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Dia bingung sekarang. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Tetap berjuang meski harus berhadapan dengan Jinki sombong itu? Atau menyerah? Tapi dia takut Luhan akan sangat terpukul jika mengetahui fakta soal Jinki.

" Tenang Sehun kami sudah menyiapkan langkah langkah untuk mu agar bisa membuat Luhan jatuh cinta," ujar Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi. Chen menatap keduanya berbinar sementara Sehun hanya diam.

" Pertama, kau harus mengecat rambutmu jadi biru," lanjutnya. Yang berhasil membuat Sehun melotot. Mengecat rambut? Seumur umur Sehun belum pernah merubah penampilannya selain memotong rambut. Sekarang dia harus mengubah warna rambut hitam kemilaunya dengan warna biru?

Sehun menatap Chanyeol ragu. Dia tau bahwa otak si telinga peri ini pasti sedang tergeser. Baekhyun yang melihat Sehun diam saja mengira bahwa Sehun takut rambutnya rusak atau tidak cocok dengan wajahnya.

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal rambutmu. Catnya tidak akan membuatmu botak. Kau juga tampan, jadi tidak akan terlihat aneh. Aku jamin," Ujar Baekhyun didukung anggukan kepala Chanyeol dan Chen.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang dipikirkan Sehun.

Mengecat rambut itu..

butuh biaya berapa?

TOB ECO NTI NUE

ALOHA~~~

Makasih ya yang udah pada review,

88.it's.me, Hunhania, 7hanami, xdhinnie0595, guest: ula, guest: mr.albino, ninchanim.

Maaf sebelumnya kalo perchapnya kurang panjang. Kadang tuh mentok disitu jadinya kalo mau dipanjangin suka bingung. Next chap akan sangat diusahakan panjang.

Makasih yaaa sekali lagi.


	7. 6

LUFEXO

HOME

This story is mine. The cast belong to their parents except Sehun and Luhan. Enjoy the typos and left reviews.

Makasih yang udah review yaaa

ㅇ

ㅇ

Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Chen meninggalkan Sehun sendirian di perpustakaan. Mereka berjanji akan bertemu di taman kota untuk pergi ke salon. Sehun tetap di perpustakaan untuk menunggu Luhan. Tadi dia sudah mengirim pesan, tapi belum ada balasan

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Alasan dia harus mengecat rambutnya karena Luhan sangat tergila gila pada Kim Mingyu, _rapper_ terpopuler sekarang. Sehun tersenyum, dia bisa _rap_ sedikit, dan jika rambutnya menjadi biru, dia yakin akan terlihat persis dengan si Kim Mingyu itu.

Sekitar 40 menit lalu Sehun masih bisa tersenyum sambil menunggu Luhan. Tapi sekarang dia sudah bosan. Terlebih tidak ada pesan apapun dari Luhan. Haruskah dia pulang duluan?

Tik

Tik

Tik

Dua jam telah terlewati sia-sia. Ponselnya berdering dan Sehun berharap itu Luhan.

" Halo?"

" Kau sudah pulang?"

" Belum."

" Cepat keluar! Aku di depan kampusmu."

Sayangnya itu Kai. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan melangkah keluar bertemu sepupunya. Terlihat si hitam itu dengan sepeda yang mereka pakai tadi pagi. Kai menatapnya kesal.

" Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Kampusmu hampir sepi dan kau belum pulang?" Sehun baru akan menjawab ketika Kai langsung melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Menunggu Luhan? Aku rasa dia sudah pergi daritadi! Jadi cepat naik dan kita pulang."

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Memangnya Sehun siapa harus dapat kabar dari Luhan? Sekarang kekasihnya sudah kembali, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk pulang bersama Sehun bukan? Lagipula jika mereka pulang bersama, Luhan yang mengantar Sehun. Tidak seperti Jinki.

Mereka baru sampai di depan pintu gerbang sebelum ponsel Sehun berdering–lagi.

" Cepat ke taman! Ini sudah jam–" Sehun mematikan panggilan dari Chen. Dia menatap Kai yang menuntun sepeda menuju garasi.

" Kai, antarkan aku ke taman," serunya.

" KAU GILA? Aku baru saja mengayuh dari kampusku ke rumah Kyungsoo, lalu ke kampusmu sampai rumah. Sekarang kau menyuruh ku mengantarmu ke taman? Aku tidak mau!" Sungutnya kesal.

Sehun mendesah. Jika dia berlari atau naik bus, akan makan waktu lama. Dia harus berjalan ke halte dan menunggu bus. Belum lagi jika berhenti di setiap halte. Sehun malas kena semprot Chen.

" Aku mohon Kai," pinta Sehun.

Kai mendecih pelan sebelum memutar arah sepeda.

" Baiklah, tapi sekarang kau yang kayuh."

Sehun mengangguk semangat. Kai duduk di jok belakang dan pegangan sedikit erat karena Sehun mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Dia harus mewujudkan cinta pertamanya. Dia harus merebut Luhan dari si sombong dan licik Jinki.

Terdengar terlalu berlebihan ya? Terserah, yang penting Sehun harus bersama dengan Luhan. Jika tidak kali ini, maka di kehidupan selanjutnya pun tidak apa. Ingatlah, dia Oh Sehun. Si jenius tampan yang menyebalkan.

" Sebenarnya kau mau apa ke taman?" Kai bertanya karena Sehun tidak menurunkan kecepatannya. Bahkan di polisi tidur sekalipun. Itu sedikit menyakitkan untuk Kai jika ingin tahu.

" Aku ingin mengecat rambut," jawab Sehun.

" Di taman?"

Sehun tidak menjawab karena itu pertanyaan bodoh. Mana bisa dia mengecat rambut di taman?

" Cepat turun," seru Sehun setelah dia sampai dan melihat Chanyeol. Kai mendengus kesal sementara Sehun langsung berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan yang lain. Sebenarnya Kai penasaran, makanya dia mengikuti Sehun.

" Sehun, kenapa si hitam ini ikut?"

" Diam kau bebek!"

Sehun melirik Kai dan Chen yang masih asik saling mengolok.

" Dia Kai, sepupuku," Sehun memperkenalkan Kai pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Keduanya melirik Kai lalu bertatapan.

" Kekasih Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kai yang daritadi masih berseteru dengan Chen menatap Chanyeol ketika mendengar nama Kyungsoo.

" Iya itu aku!" Serunya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sehun menepuk jidatnya melihat kelakuan Kai yang sedikit berlebihan itu, sementara Chen tertawa terbahak karena kelakuan sepupunya.

Baekhyun berdehem dan mengajak semuanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Sempat terjadi perdebatan karena sepeda Kai. Chen bilang bahwa Kai harus naik sepeda, sementara Kai dengan tegas menolak gagasan Chen. Terjadilah perdebatan lagi diantara keduanya sebelum Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengikat sepedanya di atas bagasi.

Percayalah, terjebak satu mobil dengan satu pasangan aneh yang asik bernyanyi layaknya di karaoke dan berada di tengah dua orang yang saling ejek satu sama lain itu menyebalkan. Dan itu dialami Sehun saat ini. Kai dan Chen masih terus saling mengejek sambil sesekali mendorong tubuhnya yang berada di antara mereka. Sementara Sehun menderita di kursi belakang, pasangan Chanbaek terlihat tidak peduli dan asik menikmati alunan lagu dari radio di kursi depan.

Tapi untungnya penderitaan Sehun berakhir ketika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berteriak "Sampai". Dia menghembuskan nafasnya lega dan menendang pantat Kai yang membuka pintu sebelah kanan agar cepat keluar.

" SEPUPU SIALAN!" Itulah umpatan dengan volume keras yang ditujukan untuknya dari Kai. Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul karena kepala Kai dipukul oleh Chen setelahnya. Senang rasanya ada yang menjahili sepupunya selain dia.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memimpin jalan di depan sambil bergandengan tangan. Sehun berjalan sendiri di tengah dengan Chen dan Kai yang saling dorong di belakangnya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau dia memang terlihat menyedihkan di antara dua pasangan ini.

Sehun menatap _interior_ salon takjub. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya dia datang ke salon. Tapi suasana nya sangat berbeda dengan salon milik tetangga nya di Gyeonggi. Tempat ini luas dengan beberapa kursi–Sehun tidak yakin itu kursi karena bentuknya mirip dengan sofa–ala salon yang berhadapan dengan cermin. Ada juga ruang tunggu yang dilengkapi sofa, kulkas kecil, meja dengan buku atau majalah, dan TV. Oh jangan lupa dengan ruangan yang full menggunakan AC.

Sehun menelan ludahnya sedikit, dia menatap Kai untuk melihat reaksinya. Kai membuka mulutnya sambil bergumam kata ' wah ' berkali kali. Sekarang Sehun benar-benar mengkhawatirkan uang nya. Dia dan Kai belum sempat mengambil uang tambahan di rumah. Bisa sih membayarnya dengan kartu atm nya. Tapi masalahnya, dia tidak tahu jumlah saldo di sana berapa karena dia hanya menggunakan nya untuk mengambil kiriman uang dari eomma nya. Jangan tanya soal Kai, dia itu makhluk paling boros yang pernah Sehun kenal.

Baekhyun menghampiri seorang dengan rambut berwarna merah di atasnya dan pink di bawahnya. Wajahnya cantik, suaranya juga lembut. Sehun, Kai dan Chen sedikit terpesona dengannya. Wanita–

" Dia pria," ujar Baekhyun.

Sehun, Kai dan Chen menatap wani–maaf pria maksudnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Si Jeonghan-itu nama pria tadi- menatap ketiganya menyelidik. Dia tersenyum simpul sebelum menatap pasangan Chanbaek lagi.

" Jadi siapa yang akan diubah?" Tanyanya.

Kai dan Chen otomatis menunjuk Sehun dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menyerukan namanya. Sehun tersenyum ragu ke arah Jeonghan. Dengan senyuman yang terus tersampir di wajah malaikatnya itu malah membuat Sehun sedikit ngeri dengan Jeonghan.

" Kalau begitu...Mari kita mulai, Tampan," seru Jeonghan dengan senyum yang seperti seringaian. Baekhyun tertawa diikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan meninggalkan Sehun bersama Jeonghan. Chen menepuk pundak Sehun dan Kai menatap Sehun simpati sambil menautkan kedua belah tangannya tanda berdoa.

Dan di sinilah Sehun sekarang. Duduk di depan cermin dengan Jeonghan yang asik memainkan rambutnya. Mereka berdua tidak ada yang buka suara sama sekali, tapi sesekali Jeonghan menyenandungkan lagu. Karena banyaknya alat dan entah apa itu yang di pakaikan ke rambutnya, Sehun benar-benar penasaran berapa harga pengecatan rambutnya ini.

" Jeonghan-ssi, kira-kira berapa total harga pengecatan rambutku?" Tanya Sehun. Jeonghan menatap mata nya melalui cermin.

" Murah kok. Karena kau teman si Byun centil itu, aku akan memberi harga spesial untukmu. 260.000 won bagaimana? Murahkan?" Jawab Jeonghan sambil terus tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Sehun hampir melontarkan matanya karena terkejut. 260.000 won? Bahkan uang jajannya seminggu tidak cukup untuk itu. Jadi Sehun harus bagaimana? Tidak mungkinkan rambutnya di cukur habis karena dia tidak bisa membayar biaya pengecatan. Uang di dompetnya paling hanya tersisa 10.000 won, lalu sisanya bagaimana? Serius, Sehun ingin menangis sekarang.

" Selesai!" Seru Jeonghan sambil bertepuk tangan kecil. Sehun bangun dari duduknya sambil menatap cermin. Sedikit takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya di depan, tapi soal biaya pengecatan terus bersarang di kepalanya.

" Nah sekarang ayo ikut aku," Jeonghan menarik tangan kanan Sehun. Dipikir nya dia akan diajak ke tempat teman-temannya menunggu. Tapi sayangnya itu salah besar. Dirinya kini berada di dalam ruangan penuh dengan berbagai jenis pakaian dan aksesoris, dari topi hingga sepatu. Sepertinya Sehun lupa yang satu ini, ruangan ini seperti butik mini. Jeonghan sudah asik berkeliling sana sini sementara dirinya masih mematung layaknya manekin. Dia bingung harus apa.

" Kenapa diam? Pilih apapun yang kau suka," bukannya senang, Sehun malah tambah dibuat pusing dengan ajakan Jeonghan itu. Jika 260.000 won HANYA pengecatan rambut saja, berapa totalnya jika dia memilih pakaian di sini?

Baru kakinya melangkah satu, Sehun sudah dilempari tumpukan pakaian oleh Jeonghan.

" Cepat dicoba," serunya sambil menunjuk ruang ganti.

Sehun hanya mengangguk sambil berjalan ke sana. Dicobanya kaos hitam dipadu coat abu-abu panjang dengan syal merah marun dan celana jeans biru pudar sebagai bawahan. Kepalanya menjulur keluar dan berhadapan dengan mata Jeonghan. Sehun keluar dan mendapat tatapan kagum dari Jeonghan, tapi setelahnya kepala berwarna merah itu menggeleng.

Sehun masuk lagi dan mencoba hampir semua pakaian yang disarankann Jeonghan, dan semuanya mendapat gelengan. Ini merupakan pakaian terakhirnya, dan ini pakaian yang sedikit Sehun tidak suka. Kaos putih dengan jaket baseball monokrom dan dipadu celana jeans hitam yang terdapat sobekan di kedua lututnya. Dia keluar dengan wajah yang datar karena ini benar-benar bukan gayanya. Sehun memang suka berpakain simpel, tapi dia lebih suka mengenakan pakaian yang sopan dan rapih. Sedangkan ini? Jeans sobek itu bukan Sehun sekali.

Jeonghan menyuruh maju ke hadapannya. Dengan senyuman, dipasangkannya kacamata dan snapback hitam untuk Sehun. Sempurna gumamnya. Sehun hanya menatapnya malas kemudian.

" Wajahmu yang seperti ini menambah ketampanan mu tahu," ujarnya sambil melangkah keluar. Sehun mau tidak mau mengikuti pria itu keluar.

" Jadi kalian? Sudah siap melihat calon model _Marie Claire_?" Seru Jeonghan di hadapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kai dan Chen. Mereka mengangguk antusias. Sehun keluar dengan kepala yang sedikit ia dongakkan, membuatnya terkesan congkak.

Keempat orang itu hanya menatap kagum Sehun, Baekhyun bahkan hampir tidak berkedip jika tidak dicubit Chanyeol.

" Kau benar-benar tampan!"-Baekhyun.

" Kau sudah cocok jadi artis sekarang!"-Chanyeol.

" Sepupuku memang mirip denganku!"-Kai.

" Aku tidak percaya kau itu si tembok Sehun!"-Chen.

Jeonghan tersenyum senang sementara Sehun sedikit tersanjung dengan perkataan Chanbaek, lupakan dua orang terakhir.

" Jadi sekarang upahku?" Ucapan Jeonghan sukses membuat Sehun tersedak liurnya sendiri. Tadi dia sudah lupa soal pembayaran ini tapi sekarang dia tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

" Baiklah Jeongie, aku akan membayarmu. Oh jangan lupakan pakaian Sehun yang dicobanya tadi," Baekhyun mengucapkan itu tanpa ada beban sedikit pun. Sehun baru akan mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Kau diam saja Sehun! Chanyeol sayang, mana _black card_ mu?" ujar Baekhyun diiringi kedipan maut. Chanyeol berseringai dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Baekhyun yang mendapat cubitan di perutnya kemudian. Akhirnya dengan entah kesepakatan apa yang di buat pasangan itu, Sehun mendapatkan semua baju yang dicobanya tadi dan rambut biru. Dia merasa sedikit sungkan sebenarnya tapi dia lebih banyak bersyukur sih. Kalau bukan mereka yang bayar siapa lagi? Ini juga saran mereka, sudah sepatutnya mereka membantu kan?

Mereka berlima kembali masuk ke dalam mobil setelah sedikit berbincang dengan Jeonghan. Sehun kembali memutar matanya malas mendengar dua orang di sampingnya kembali saling mengejek. Bukan itu saja, di depannya Chanyeol sesekali 'menggoda' Baekhyun. Sebenarnya sih tidak apa apa, tapi Sehun masih sayang nyawanya. Haruskah mereka begitu sekarang?

Kai membuka pintu di sampingnya saat mobil Chanyeol berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya. Sehun menyusul dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol, Chen dan Kai sedang melepaskan sepeda Kai dari mobil Chanyeol. Mereka berpisah setelah Kai dan Sehun melambaikan tangan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah setelah menaruh sepeda di garasi. Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Kai di ruang tamu.

Dia menatap dirinya di cermin. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak begitu suka dengan saran Baekhyun untuk mengecat rambut agar mirip dengan Minggyu. Bagaimanapun itu, dia ingin Luhan jatuh cinta padanya sebagai Sehun bukan seseorang yang tampak seperti idolanya. Tapi sepertinya ini perlu di coba. Dia merebahkan dirinya di kasur sambil memejamkan mata saat terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Bangkit dari posisinya dan membuka pintu yang dihadiahi wajah memelas sepupunya.

" Sehun, apa kau tidak lapar?" Seru nya saat Sehun menatap Kai bertanya.

Dengan ini, malam Sehun akan tambah melelahkan.

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Sehun mengenakan salah satu setelan yang dicobanya kemarin. Dirinya keluar kamar dan berjalan ke dapur. Kai sedang memasukkan suapan ke mulutnya ketika Sehun duduk di depannya.

" Kau benar-benar terlihat keren sekarang. Kapan-kapan aku boleh meminjam baju mu itu ya?" Serunya yang tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Sehun. Kai mendengus kesal dan meminum susunya dengan cepat lalu bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar. Gerutuan masih bisa didengar Sehun saat sepupunya telah mengucapkan " Aku berangkat " kepadanya. Sepertinya Kai kesal sungguhan padanya. Sehun meneguk susunya dan langsung bergegas mengambil beberapa buku dan barangnya sebelum berangkat ke kampus. Hari ini dia harus memulai perjuangannya. Semangat!

Bisikan dan bunyi jepretan kamera terus terdengar di telinganya. Ini salahnya sih tidak menggunakan topi. Sesekali terdengar jeritan tertahan ketika matanya menatap beberapa pelaku yang memotret dirinya itu. Langkah semakin cepat ketika melihat pintu kelas di depannya.

" Sehun kenapa kau seperti di kejar hantu begitu?" Chen menyapanya sementara Xiumin menatapnya tanpa kedip. Sehun berdehem lalu menatap Chen dan menyuruhnya menghentikan tatapan kekasihnya melalui lirikan mata. Chen yang sadar langsung mengecup pipi Xiumin di hadapan Sehun yang membuatnya memutar matanya. Xiumin kembali kesadarannya.

" Wow Sehun! Sungguh kau benar-benar tampan sekarang," ucapnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil membuat beberapa orang menahan nafasnya. Chen yang mengetahui itu mendengus kesal. Dengan cara halus dia mengusir Xiumin untuk kembali ke kelasnya sendiri. Dia tidak ingin kekasihnya malah jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Sehun hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan Chen tentang kenapa Sehun bisa setampan itu hanya karena mengganti rambut. Sehun menanggapi Chen dengan bilang kalau dia tidak perlu khawatir karena Sehun hanya akan jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Ya, Sehun hanya akan jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Sehun tersenyum mengingat reaksi beberapa orang sedari tadi. Dia penasaran bagaimana reaksi Luhan melihat tampilannya sekarang.

Tapi sepertinya Sehun harus bersabar untuk itu. Sudah sekitar sejam yang lalu Xiumin mengatakan bahwa kelasnya telah selesai dan memutuskan pulang dengan Chen. Dan itu berarti Luhan seharusnya juga sudah pulang dari sejam yang lalu. Masalahnya adalah dia bahkan belum bertemu dengan Luhan hingga saat ini. Semenjak kehadiran Jinki, Sehun tidak pernah bertukar pesan lagi dengan Luhan. Dia menghela nafasnya dan berjalan menuju kedai bubble tea. Mungkin segelas bubble tea bisa menghilangkan kondisi hatinya yang buruk. Dia mempercepat langkahnya untuk segera sampai kesana. Entah karena kakinya yang panjang makanya Sehun merasa jarak antara kedai itu dan kampusnya terasa dekat atau karena dia melihat sosok berambut coklat yang dicarinya daritadi menghilangkan segala rasa lelahnya. Dengan senyum dia masuk dan melangkah mendekati pria itu setelah memesan bubble tea favoritnya.

" Luhan," Sehun memanggil Luhan yang masih asik dengan macaron di depannya.

" Sehun!" Seru Luhan. Matanya menatap Sehun kagum dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

" K-kau Tampan! Sangat tampan!" Lanjutnya. Luhan bahkan tampak sedikit tersipu saat Sehun tertawa melihat reaksinya. Sehun mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Luhan. Dia tersenyum sambil terus menatap Luhan.

" Kita sudah jarang bertemu ya," ujar Sehun membuka obrolan. Luhan mengganguk dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

" Maaf Sehun, akhir-akhir ini Jinki selalu mengajakku pergi jadi aku harus mengerjakan tugas lebih cepat dari yang lain."

Sehun melunturkan senyumnya mendengar jawaban Luhan. Dia tidak marah-hanya sedikit kesal-Jinki mengajak Luhan pergi karena itu memang haknya, Sehun hanya tidak suka jika Jinki membuat Luhan kesulitan seperti ini.

" Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanyanya. Luhan menatap Sehun bingung.

" Memangnya aku kenapa?"

" Kau harus mengerjakan tugasmu lebih cepat dari yang lain. Aku yakin itu sulit," ungkap Sehun. Luhan tersenyum. Sehun sangat perhatian padanya. Dia berharap Jinki bisa mengerti seperti ini. Oh, Luhan tidak mengeluh! Dia hanya merasa setelah Jinki pulang dari Jepang, dia sedikit berbeda. Sedikit lebih egois mungkin?

" Terima kasih Sehun."

Sehun balas tersenyum. Dan lagi, Luhan terlihat sedikit tersipu karenanya.

Kau kenapa Luhan? Pikir dirinya yang terus menerus tersipu hanya karena senyuman Sehun.

Pesanan bubble tea Sehun diantar oleh pelayan yang menatapnya kagum. Saat diserahkannya minuman rasa cokelat itu, matanya mengedip nakal dan diselipkannya kartu nama pada tangan Sehun. Luhan melongo melihat kejadian itu. Sementara Sehun terdiam bingung lalu menatap pelayan tersebut datar. Dia pikir Sehun akan tergoda? Cih, tidak akan.

Luhan sedikit merasa kesal entah kenapa pada pelayan itu. Sehun bertanya kenapa padanya karena wajah manis Luhan terlihat tidak nyaman.

" Dia pasti pelayan baru. Aku akan bilang pada bosnya untuk menjaga sikap para pelayannya," Sehun tersenyum lagi karena jawaban Luhan. Tidak salahkan kalau Sehun merasa Luhan cemburu?

Senyum masih terus berasa di wajah tampannya melihat Luhan yang sesekali tersipu atau gugup ketika dia menatap lama mata rusa miliknya. Namun itu sirna ketika suara yang paling tidak ingin Sehun dengar muncul.

" Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon ku sayang?"

Itu Jinki. Luhan yang terkejut menatap Jinki sedikit takut. Sehun melihatnya aneh karena saat mereka bertemu hubungan keduanya tampak sangat romantis. Atau karena Luhan bersama Sehun?

" M-maaf Jinki. A-aku tidak tahu kau menelepon," Sumpah Luhan sangat takut sekarang. Luhan sudah bilang kan jika Jinki sedikit berbeda? Itu penyebabnya. Dan lagi, sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan Sehun.

" Bagaimana kau tahu aku menelepon jika ada pria tampan di hadapanmu kan?" Jinki menatap Luhan dengan senyum yang selalu terbentuk di bibirnya.

" Hai Sehun, kau semakin tampan ya? Tapi aku rasa itu tidak berguna karena kau sedikit tuli," Jelas Sehun tahu bahwa ucapan Jinki itu sebuah sindiran. Saat mereka bertemu, Jinki melarangnya dekat dengan Luhan bukan?

" Terima kasih hyung, tapi sayangnya aku tidak tuli. Hanya memiliki perhatian lebih untuk sesuatu yang diabaikan," Sehun menampilkan smirknya pada Jinki. Jinki sekilas menatapnya tajam lalu kembali tersenyum.

" Luhanku sayang, kau bisa menungguku di mobil," Mau tak mau Luhan menuruti ucapan Jinki dengan tatapan maafnya pada Sehun dan bergumam maaf. Sehun hanya tersenyum mengerti.

" Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak mendekati Luhan?" Tanya Jinki. Sehun menatapnya datar dan mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu buat ini menjadi terakhir kali kau bertemu Luhan," serunya lalu tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun menatap kepergian Jinki dengan menyedot bubble tea miliknya.

" Sayangnya aku tidak janji," gumamnya lalu beranjak pergi. Sehun tidak menyangka akan mendapat kejadian tidak terduga kali ini. Dan semoga ini permulaan yang bagus.

엑소 사랑하자

Luhan sudah duduk di samping kemudi sambil menggenggam ponselnya. Dia berniat mengirim pesan pada Sehun sebelum pintu kemudi terbuka. Jinki merebut ponselnya dan menatapnya tajam.

" Kau mencoba selingkuh hah?! " Bentaknya. Luhan berjengit kaget lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

" Jawab aku!"

" T-ti-tidak Jinki,"

" Jangan coba-coba kau berhubungan atau bertemu dengannya lagi, mengerti?!" Kepala Luhan mengangguk menyetujui, tapi tanpa Jinki sadari jari tengahnya berada di atas telunjuk tanda berbohong.

Mesin mobil menggerakan kendaraanya menuju ke kediaman keluarga Lu. Keheningan terus berlangsung sampai Jinki memecahkannya.

" Lusa Key akan ke Korea. Pastikan kau tampil lebih cantik darinya," ujarnya sambil mengembalikan ponsel Luhan. Luhan sempat menahan nafasnya sebentar.

Lagi, selalu seperti ini jika Bumkey ke Korea. Luhan diwajibkan tampil lebih cantik darinya. Pernah suatu kali dia tampil biasa saja yang berakhir dihadiahi hujaman kalimat tajam dan sedikit tamparan dari Jinki untuknya. Namun keesokan harinya Jinki akan berlutut minta maaf sambil berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sayangnya itu hanya janji yang tidak pernah terlaksana. Sebenarnya Luhan jengah, tapi dia masih mencintai Jinki. Sangat.

Luhan melepas _seatbelt_ nya setelah sampai di rumah. Gerakan membuka pintunya terhenti ketika tangannya ditahan oleh Jinki.

" Jika saat kedatangan Key kau berulah seperti waktu itu, kita berakhir," ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Luhan.

" Besok aku akan menemani mu ke salon, sayang," Senyuman dan usapan di kepala Luhan membangkitkan kesadarannya dan langsung keluar dari mobil. Tanpa menoleh ke arah Jinki lagi, kakinya melangkah masuk menuju rumahnya dengan cepat. Dirinya ingin cepat sampai ke kamar.

Direbahkan tubuh mungilnya di kasur. Dirinya menghela nafas sambil terus menggenggam ponsel. Dia butuh seseorang untuk memberi saran tentang keadaan hubungannya. Dia masih mencintai Jinki, tapi diperlalukan seperti tadi selama semingguan ini membuat dirinya lelah. Terlebih jika mengingat apa yang dilakukan Jinki jika ada Key. Luhan benar-benar muak.

Terdengar nada tunggu dari sambungan teleponnya. Hampir terputus namun berhasil diangkat di nada tunggu terakhir.

" Halo Baek–"

" _Aahhh tunghh aahh_ –"

PIP

Luhan terduduk dan langsung memutuskan sambungannya saat desahan nista itu terdengar. Dia tahu apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun sekarang. Dan sepertinya itu cukup membuatnya enggan berbicara dengannya sekarang. Tinggalkan Baekhyun dan kembali membuat panggilan. Kali ini sambungannya dijawab lebih cepat.

" Halo Kyung?"

" Halo Lu! Tumben sekali kau menelepon. Ada apa? Maaf aku sedang sibuk, besok ada ujian. Dan kau tahu? Dosennya sang–"

Pip.

Luhan kembali memutuskan sambungannya. Hei, di sini dia yang butuh bercerita. Bukan sepupunya itu. Lagi-lagi dia menghela nafasnya bingung. Siapa yang harus di ganggunya malam ini. Dia tidak mempunyai teman yang cukup dekat. Lagipula dia tidak terlalu mudah untuk percaya terhadap orang lain. Jadi dia harus mengubungi siapa?

Xiumin? Tidak. Xiumin sedang ada kencan dengan kekasihnya itu. Luhan tidak mau mendengar suara-suara aneh lagi hari ini. Lalu siapa?

Apa Sehun saja?

Dia terlihat tidak akan membongkar rahasia hubunganya pada siapapun. Jadi tidak masalah kan?

" Halo Sehun?"

" Hai Lu, ada apa?"

Persetan dengan Jinki. Luhan hanya butuh teman mengobrol sekarang. Dan sepertinya Sehun akan jadi orang tetapnya mulai sekarang.

TOB ECO NTI NUE

ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ

Makasih banget yang udah pada nunggu dan review,

7hanami, Hunhania, 88.it's.me

Ini udah lumayan panjangkan ya? hehehe maaf updatenya lama.


	8. 7

LUFEXO

HOME

Left reviews and enjoy the typos.

Aduuuuh Makasih banget buat 88.it's.me sama 7hanami yang udah setia review. Maaf updatenya lama ya _ Sebagai ungkapan bahagia berkat teaser sepupu Kai. Lets Read

Sehun baru saja sampai pintu kamarnya ketika ponselnya berdering. Senyuman tipis di wajahnya bertambah lebar ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel. Langsung saja dia masuk dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Itu Luhan. Sungguh Sehun sangat bersyukur hari ini. Tingkat kepercayaan dirinya naik drastis setelah mendengar permintaan Luhan.

" Bisakah kau temani aku jalan-jalan besok?"

Tentu saja Sehun akan dengan semangat membara menjawab ya. Suara kekehan Luhan mengalun merdu sambil mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Sehun masih memandangi layar ponselnya yang sudah redup. Jantungnya terus bertalu sedari tadi. Senyuman bahkan kekehan tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Sungguh Sehun itu sangat cuek dan dingin dulunya. Tapi lihat sekarang? Karena terpaan sinar lucu, imut nan menggemaskan milik Luhan semuanya sirna. Entah kemana sifat itu sekarang. Kalian tentu masih ingat saat dia menolak _sunbaenim_ nya beberapa waktu lalu bukan? Sepertinya dia tidak bisa seperti itu lagi. Maksudnya bertingkah macam es seperti itu lagi. Maklum saja, ini pertama kalinya dia jatuh cinta.

Ketukan di pintu mengakhiri acara terkekeh kekeh ala Oh Sehun. Dirinya berdehem sedikit menampilkan raut datarnya dan membuka pintu yang menampilkan sepupunya.

" Lusa eomma pulang. Kau ikut menjemput kan? "

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan akan menutup pintunya sebelum Kai teriak di depan wajahnya.

" BESOK AKU PERGI DENGAN KYUNG—"

Sehun menutup pintunya dengan cepat tepat sebelum Kai menyelesaikan ucapan nya. Bisa dibilang membanting sih. Kalian pikir Sehun mau terkena muncratan liur Kai? Dalam mimpi terburuk pun tidak.

Kedatangan Kai membuat moodnya sedikit turun. Lebih baik dia tidur saja, siapa tahu Luhan ada di sana.

ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Sehun sudah meminum susunya dan siap berangkat pergi kuliah. Kai sudah pergi daritadi omong-omong. Baru saja dia membuka pintunya, mobil hitam mampir dan membunyikan klakson. Dengan segera dia buka gerbang dan menatap kaca kemudi.

" Halo tampan, cepat naik!" Itu bukan suara yang menyetir. Itu Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang menyetir sambil tersenyum lebar. Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan ke pintu penumpang. Baru saja membuka pintunya, Sehun dikejutkan oleh makhluk manis yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

" Ayo masuk."

Demi Tuhan, apa yang dimimpikan Sehun semalam? Itu Luhan. Karena pria di depannya diam saja, Sehun ditarik Luhan ke masuk ke dalam. Dan apa yang terjadi?

Tentu saja Sehun menindih Luhan.

Itu tidak sengaja.

" Wow, santai kawan! Kalian bisa lakukan itu nanti. Sekarang tenang dan mari kita berangkat," seru Chanyeol yang melihat kejadian itu. Baekhyun hanya cekikikan tidak jelas melihat tingkah sahabatnya sementara Luhan merona dengan Sehun yang langsung terburu buru duduk di sampingnya.

Sehun tidak ikut andil acara karaoke mendadak ketika ketiga orang dalam mobil itu bernyanyi lagu _Kaching_ yang terputar dari radio. Dia hanya menatap Luhan yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Kepalanya bergoyang seirama pinggangnya yang bergerak mengikuti alunan musik. Mata rusanya berbinar dengan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya yang sesekali menyuarakan lirik lagu. Nikmat Tuhan mana lagi yang kau dustakan?

Sehun tersadar ketika Luhan terbatuk kecil. Refleks, dia menyodorkan botol minumnya dari dalam tas. Luhan menoleh dan bergumam terima kasih sebelum meminumnya. Sehun tersenyum singkat dan melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Dahinya mengernyit kala dia sadar ini bukan jalan ke kampus mereka.

" Kita mau kemana?" Tanya menghadap ke depan.

" Bukankah Luhan sudah mengabarimu semalam?" Baekhyun menjawab sambil melirik Luhan yang meneguk minumnya.

Luhan mengangguk dan mengembalikan minuman ke pemiliknya.

" Kupikir itu setelah kelas berakhir," gumam Sehun.

" Maaf Sehun," Luhan menatap Sehun sedikit bersalah. Sehun membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

" Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu suasana hatimu sedang buruk," jawabnya. Toh dia bisa menyusul kelasnya hari ini lain kali. Dia si jenius Sehun kan?

Sehun sudah menyiapkan uang yang cukup jika mereka akan pergi ke tempat mewah seperti Lotte World atau Atrium milik entertainmentnya Kim Minggyu. Tapi dia menghela napas lega ketika mobil mereka berhenti di tempat parkir. Ini Seoul Forest. Berarti dia tidak akan mengeluarkan uang yang banyak hehe.

Sehun menapakkan kakinya dan membantu Luhan dan Baekhyun mengeluarkan barang dari bagasi. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar sudah menyiapkan ini. Buktinya semua perlengkapan piknik sudah ada di sini. Dirinya tersenyum ketika Luhan menyentuh lengannya untuk menyadarkannya. Kakinya mengikuti langkah si rambut coklat itu dan sadar bahwa pasangan ChanBaek sudah melangkah cukup jauh.

" Jangan banyak melamun di sini Sehun," seru Luhan sambil tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkannya.

Sehun tertawa dan ikut berlari. Tentu saja Sehun tidak boleh melamun terlalu banyak. Dia harus menggunakan kesempatan ini bukan?

Baekhyun dan Luhan menggelar kain berpola polkadot sebagai alas. Terlihat Chanyeol kesusahan membawa beberapa barang di tubuhnya. Dan Sehun? Dia hanya tertawa melihat itu.

" Selesai! " Seru Baekhyun dan Luhan. Mereka bermpat pun duduk di atas kain itu. Keempatnya saling pandang seakan bingung harus apa sebelum Baekhyun mengeluarkan bekal mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka mendadak pergi ke sini.

" Kita makan dulu saja?" Tanyanya dengan menggoyangkan kotak bekal di tangannya. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Suasana nya mencair ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol tersedak dan menyembur nasinya ke muka Sehun. Semua tertawa kecuali Sehun. Sudah semalam terkena liur Kai, sekarang Chanyeol juga? Pikirnya. Wajahnya yang mengkerut sambil menarik napas untuk menahan kekesalannya sirna ketika merasakan sapuan lembut tisu di wajahnya. Sungguh, Sehun rela disembur lagi jika Luhan akan mengusap wajahnya lembut dengan senyuman manis. Eh tidak! Dia tidak mau disembur. Lagi.

Mereka pun saling mengobrol ke sana kemari tanpa inti yang jelas. Sebenarnya ada satu pertanyaan yang Sehun ingin tanyakan sedari tadi. Sebenarnya dia tidak enak, jadi—

" Jinki mana?"

Ditanyakan saja bukan?

Hah, terkutuklah Sehun dan mulutnya. Luhan mengerjap sekali lalu memalingkan mukanya kemana saja asal tidak bertemu pandang ketiga temannya. Dia tidak ingin membahas Jinki sekarang. Itu mengingatkannya satu hal. Hari ini seharusnya dia pergi dengan Jinki, tapi dirinya malah di sini. Ponselnya pun dibuat mati tidak berfungsi. Entah bagaimana nasibnya besok.

Baekhyun tertawa canggung untuk memecah keheningan.

" Ahahaha, Bukankah kau ke sini mau melihat rusa Lu? Sana pergi dengan Sehun. Kalian bisa menyewa sepeda," Seru Baekhyun. Ini semua gara-gara Sehun!

Chanyeol menimpali dan mengatakan dia dan Baekhyun akan tetap di sini menjaga alas duduk. Sungguh itu alasan konyol, benak Sehun. Tapi karena sadar ini salahnya, dia menarik Luhan berdiri dan terus mengenggam tangannya ke tempat penyewaan sepeda.

" Lupakan Jinki dan mari bersenang senang dengan ku hari ini?" Serunya dengan senyuman termanis–Sehun tidak yakin itu terlihat manis–yang dia punya sambil mengarahkan Luhan duduk di boncengan belakang dan memeluk tubuhnya. Luhan terpaku dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Dia berharap tidak akan terlalu sakit jika Jinki meninggalkannya nanti karena ada Sehun di sini.

Ya, ada Sehun.

Setiap orang yang melihat keduanya akan mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana tidak dengan Luhan yang terus tertawa karena lelucon renyah Sehun dan Sehun yang terus tersenyum?

Sepeda mereka terhenti ketika sampai kandang rusa. Luhan langsung turun dan membeli makanan rusa di sebelah kandangnya. Luhan mengusap kepala rusa yang menghampirinya karena melihat cup makanan di tangannya. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Luhan dan berdiri di sampingnya. Sehun mendengus kesal ketika dirinya ditertawai Luhan karena beberapa rusa menyerbu dirinya dan merebut cup makanan di tangannya. Namun bibirnya tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Luhan.

" Apa? Bukankah kau juga rusa?" Seru Sehun ketika Luhan menatapnya bertanya. Luhan hanya tersenyum malu menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa kali berfoto dengan rusa dan puas melihat kembaran si mungil Lu, mereka kembali menaiki sepeda. Bedanya, kali ini Luhan yang mengendarai dan Sehun di belakang. Tangan Sehun memegang pinggang Luhan dan sesekali mengendalikan _stang_ sepeda ketika kendaraan yang dinakinya oleng. Luhan hanya mencoba fokus pada sepedanya dan berusaha mengabaikan degup jantungnya ketika tidak sengaja posisinya seperti mendapat _backhug_ dari Sehun.

Mereka melewati taman kecil ketika ingin kembali ke tempat semula. Karena waktu yang masih siang, keduanya pun berhenti dan menikmati semilir angin dengan menaiki ayunan. Mereka hampir berdebat dengan anak kecil untuk itu.

" Terima kasih Sehun sudah mau menemaniku hari ini," Luhan berujar sambil memejamkan matanya. Sehun hanya bergumam 'bukan masalah' sambil terus menatap wajah Luhan. Merasa terus ditatap, Luhan membuka matanya dan menoleh ke arah Sehun. Ayunan yang dinaikinya berhenti dan mereka saling menatap lekat. Sebenarnya Sehun menatap bibir mungil Luhan. Perlahan-lahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Luhan. Entah dorongan darimana, Luhan malah menutup matanya dan sedikit memiringkan wajahnya. Sehun terus memajukan wajahnya, kira-kira 3 detik sebelum benturan antar bibir itu terjadi, suara jeritan tertahan mengacaukan segalanya.

" Kau berisik Baekki!" Bisik Chanyeol ketika melihat Luhan membuka matanya dan berdiri dari duduknya. Sehun hanya menghela nafas dan menarik wajahnya.

" K-kalian Sejak kapan di situ?" Luhan bertanya kepada Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggang Baekhyun. Yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum senyum saja.

" Sejak tadi," sahut Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Chanyeol nyengir dan mengajak mereka kembali untuk pulang. Pasangan di depan Luhan berbalik dan menaiki sepedanya terlebih dulu. Sehun yang sedari tadi terdiam dengan tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Luhan dan menarik tangannya menaiki sepeda.

" Jangan banyak melamun di sini Luhan," ucap Sehun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Luhan mengerjap. Dia sudah duduk di jok belakang dengan memeluk perut Sehun.

Apa tadi Sehun menciumnya? Pertanyaan itu terus bergulir di benaknya.

" Bukankah tidak boleh melamun?" Suara Sehun membuyarkan itu semua. Luhan bergumam tidak jelas yang menyebabkan Sehun tertawa. Mereka berdua hanya terus terdiam sampai berhasil kembali di tempat awal.

Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan dan mengajak berjalan lebih dulu ke mobil sementara Chanyeol mendekati Sehun.

" Tindakan bagus kawan," serunya. Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

" Yang di taman," lanjutnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan berjalan yang diikuti Chanyeol.

Dia harap besok akan menjadi hari yang lebih menyenangkan dari ini.

라라라라라라라라라라라라

Di sepanjang jalan tidak ada yang bersuara kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sehun terdiam karena bingung harus berkata apa. Sementara Luhan? Dia masih bergelut soal kecupan Sehun.

" Bagaimana hatimu sekarang Lu? Lebih baik?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan mendongak terkejut.

" Kecupan!" Pekiknya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap Luhan heran. Kecupan? Sehun terdiam. Apa Luhan sedang memikirkan kecupannya tadi? Pikirnya.

" M-maaf. Aku teringat drama yang aku tonton kemarin," ucap Luhan sambil sesekali melirik Sehun. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Mungkin Luhan masih teringat Jinki. Pikirnya.

Sementara itu Luhan merutuki bibirnya yang bisa-bisanya kelepasan seperti itu. Sumpah Luhan sangat malu. Bagaimana jika Sehun berpikir macam-macam?

" Sampai!" Seru Baekhyun saat mobil terhenti di depan gerbang rumah Kai. Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih dan masuk setelah mobil ketiganya pergi. Hari ini dipastikan dia akan mimpi indah.

Tapi nyatanya mimpi indahnya tidak berlangsung lama. Karena sepupu hitamnya itu membangunkannya pukul 4 pagi. Sebenarnya Sehun lupa jika harus menjemput bibi Heechulnya itu jadi dia sedikit kesal tadi. Keduanya kini sudah berada di terminal kedatangan. Mereka berdua sudah berdiri sambil membawa papan tulisan berisi " EOMMA INI ANAK TAMPANMU!!" Jelaskan siapa yang memegang papan itu?

Sekitar satu jam lebih Sehun dan Kai berdiri menunggu bibinya itu. Tapi tidak ada yang menghampiri mereka.

" Memangnya pesawat bibi take off jam berapa?" Tanya Sehun. Kai tersenyum sangat lebar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu. Sehun mengusak wajahnya kesal dan berjalan menuju kafe terdekat. Demi Tuhan ini baru jam 8 pagi. Bodohnya Kai tidak tau kapan eommanya sampai.

" KAU MAU KEMANA SEHUN?" Teriak Kai. Sehun hanya terus berjalan dengan Kai yang mengejar pelan-pelan.

" Kalau eommaku sudah sampai bagaimana?" ujarnya lagi. Sehun menghirup nafas panjang menahan kekesalan.

" Kau dan bibi punya benda canggih ini kan? " Seru Sehun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya dan langsung cepat-cepat meninggalkan Kai.

Tadinya Kai ingin memanggil Sehun lagi karena saat dia menoleh ke belakang dia seperti melihat Luhan hyung, tapi sepertinya dia salah lihat. Untuk apa Luhan hyung kemari kan? Pikir Kai yang langsung berlari mengejar Sehun.

Nyatanya Kai tidak salah lihat. Itu benar-benar Luhan dengan Jinki di sampingnya. Mata dan hidungnya sedikit memerah karena Jinki memarahi dan menamparnya tadi.

" Berhenti menangis! Itu salah mu kabur kemarin!" Jinki mengatakannya dengan suara yang pelan tetapi terdapat nada tinggi di dalamnya. Mengingat mereka berdua putera keluarga terpandang di Korea, tidak mungkin bukan mereka bertingkah menarik perhatian? Terlebih mereka akan menjemput aktor terpopuler sekarang ini, BumKey.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak menangis. Atau belum? Dia sekuat tenaga menahan kekesalan dan rasa sakit hatinya sekarang. Air matanya juga tidak akan menetes hanya karena Jinki. Bagaimana pun juga dia laki-laki, jadi dia tidak boleh menangis. Apalagi jika BumKey melihatnya, bisa besar kepala si artis itu.

Bunyi kilatan blitz kamera dan teriakan ratusan orang mampir di telinga Sehun. Tapi sayangnya dia malas ke sana. Buat apa? Dia tidak kenal siapa yang lewat, pikirnya. Tapi Kai malah sudah berada di kerumunan orang tersebut sambil mengangkat ponselnya tinggi tinggi agar bisa memotret artis itu.

Ponselnya berdering mengagetkan Sehun yang sedang meneguk minumannya. ' Bibi Kim' tertera di layarnya, dengan segera diangkat dan mengedarkan matanya mencari sepupunya.

" Iya bi kami sudah di bandara," jawab Sehun ketika ditanya keberadaannya oleh sang bibi.

" Kalau begitu bibi ada di terminal 4 ya. Cepat Kemari," seru sang bibi lalu mematikan sambungan. Sehun mendengus kesal karena kebodohan Kai. Sampai jam berapapun mereka menunggu di kafe dekat terminal kedatangan yang mereka berada sekarang bibinya tidak akan datang. Kenapa? Karena ini terminal 7! Terkutuklah Kim Jongin yang sedang meloncat loncat kegirangan sekarang. Akhirnya Sehun berjalan ke arah Kai dan menariknya menuju terminal 7. Semoga Bibinya membawakan oleh-oleh yang bagus untuknya.

Luhan mengeratkan kedua kepalan tangannya. Di depannya-Luhan duduk di kursi penumpang-Jinki dan Key tertawa dan sesekali mengejeknya. Bahkan mereka hampir berciuman jika Luhan tidak berdehem. Sumpah Luhan tidak tahu ada hubungan apa diantara keduanya. Tapi mereka tidak mungkin hanya sekedar teman jika bertindak seperti itu.

" Sayang kau menginap di rumah ku kan?" Luhan baru membuka mulutnya saat Jinki bertanya, namun matanya membelalak lebar mengetahui itu bukan ditujukan untuknya melainkan untuk Key.

" Jinki! Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Luhan sambil menahan geraman.

Sementara yang ditanya tersenyum seperti biasanya sambil menatap Luhan melalui kaca dan menggenggam tangan Key.

" Kami akan bertunangan akhir minggu ini. Pastikan kau datang, _Prince_ Lulu," seru Jinki yang ditanggapi tawa geli Key. Luhan tau panggilan itu. Itu merupakan panggilan Jinki saat menulis surat cinta untuknya dulu. Bisa-bisanya mereka mempermainkan Luhan seperti ini.

" TURUNKAN AKU!" Bentak Luhan. Tidak lama, Mobil mereka bertiga berhenti dan Luhan langsung turun dari sana. Baru saja kakinya melangkah turun dan berjalan beberapa langkah, Jinki menahan tangannya. Luhan tidak akan memaafkan Jinki jika dia berkata kejadian tadi hanya lelucon. Tapi dia salah,

" _Dresscode_ kami abu-abu, _Prince_ Lulu. Jangan lupa ya," ucap Jinki dengan senyuman yang terus tersampir di bibirnya.

Cukup! Luhan sudah muak.

" Baiklah Jinki Sunbaenim, saya pastikan tidak telat datang ke pesta anda. Oh satu lagi, tidak akan ada kita lagi sekalipun kau memohon di telapak kaki saya,"

Jinki tertawa mendengar kalimat Luhan. Luhan yang nelihat itu langsung lari entah kemana. Yang terpenting sekarang dia menjauh dari Jinki. Dia ingin menenangkan dirinya dulu sekarang. Dia butuh Sehun.

Sehun baru saja turun dari mobil bibinya–pinjaman dari desainer Jung katanya. Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Goyang sebenarnya dekat hanya letak rumahnya yang sedikit jauh. Jadi badannya pegal sekali karena harus tidur dengan posisi duduk. Kai yang melihat Sehun jalan dengan gontai menghampiri sepupunya itu, menarik tangannya agar berjalan lebih cepat sembari membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Sehun ingat sesuatu.

" Kau takut rambutmu dipotong bibi?"

Rambutnya masih biru. Eommanya bukannya tidak suka dengan itu sih tapi ini pertama kalinya dia mengganti warna rambutnya. Cepat-cepat dia menggunakan kacamata hitam dan masker yang disodorkan Kai. Semoga eommanya tidak memotong rambutnya. Amin.

" EOMMA! ADA ARTIS! EOMMA LIHAT ITU KIM MINGYU! AIGO AIGO! MINGYU DATANG KE RUMAHKU!" Teriakan histeris itu menyambut Sehun ketika dirinya membuka pintu. Karena tidak ingin membuat tetangga heboh, Sehun membuka masker dan kacamatanya.

" Mingyu kepalamu! Aku bahkan lebih tampan dari dia, gendut!" ujar Sehun melihat kehisterisan adiknya.

" Aih, ternyata muka tembok," balas Seungkwan yang langsung bersembunyi di belakang eommanya karena Sehun bersiap memukulnya. Untung saja hari ini toko tteoppokki eommanya tutup, jadi tidak ada pelanggan yang terganggu karena keributan ini.

" Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar," lerai eomma Sehun.

" Kau sangat tampan Sehun dengan rambut biru itu," lanjutnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk eommanya.

" Aku rindu," ucapnya yang dibalas kalimat sama oleh sang ibu.

Kai yang melihat itu pun tidak mau kalah dengan memeluk ibunya.

" Aku iri eomma."

" Aigo, Jonginku sayang," kedua orang beda usia itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengabaikan sosok bermata bulat dengan badan berisi.

" Cukup-cukup. Kalian mau pamer padaku? Kenapa tidak ada yang memelukku?" Mendengar keluhan Seungkwan, kedua pasangan ibu dan anak itu melepaskan pelukannya.

" Sudahlah, sekarang kita makan saja," ajaknya yang diterima oleh semuanya.

Mereka berlima berkumpul duduk di meja makan. Sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak kemari, eh tapi sebenarnya baru 2 minggu yang lalu Sehun kemari. Lupakan. Pokoknya hari ini dia akan menikmati liburannya di Goyang tanpa ada gangg–

 _Drrt drrt_.

Ponselnya berbunyi dengan nama Luhan di layar. Dengan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak keras, berjalanlah ia sedikit menjauh dan mengangkat panggilanya.

" Halo Lu?"

" Sehun? Tolong aku,"

Sehun tertegun. Kenapa ada suara isakan di sana? Apa Luhan menangis? Dengan perasaannya yang gelisah dan bercampur aduk, Sehun pamit meninggalkan makan siang dan pergi ke Seoul. Dia berjanji akan kembali lagi nanti. Dia sebenarnya ingin meminjam mobil pinjaman bibinya, tapi Sehun belum terbiasa mengendarai mobil. Jadi jalan tercepat adalah dia berlari ke stasiun dan naik bis. Itu akan memakan sekitar satu jam karena jarak rumahnya cukup jauh dari stasiun. Dan lagi tidak mungkinkan dia berlari 30 menit non-stop?

카이카이카이

Luhan benar menangis di sana. Dia tidak mau menerima panggilan atau menghubungi siapapun selain Sehun. Kenapa? Itu juga masih belum Luhan pikirkan. Entah kenapa otaknya menstimulasi untuk menghubungi pria biru itu. Dirinya sekarang berada di Seoul Forest. Menyendiri di atas ayunan tanpa menggerakkanya. Kepalanya mendongak melihat sepasang sepatu di hadapannya. Mungkinkah Sehun datang secepat ini? Baru 10 menit yang lalu dia menelepon laki-laki itu.

" Prince Lulu?"

Sayangnya Sehun masih berada di dalam taksi menuju stasiun bis. Dan di hadapan Luhan adalah pria yang seharusnya menjadi kekasihnya dulu. Pria yang patah hati karena Luhan dan Jinki menjalin hubungan dan memutuskan pergi ke Beijing. Pria yang sampai sekarang masih mencintai Luhan sama seperti apa yang tertulis di puluhan surat cintanya untuk Luhan.

Dia,

" Minho?"

TOB ECO NTI NUE.


	9. 8

LUFEXO

Home

Thanks for the reviews guys. 7hanami, ohluhan07, nurfadillah, 88.it's.me

I hope you enjoy the story and their typos.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Bulir air mata di sudut netra berkelipnya terlupakan karena menatap sosok pria tampan dengan rambut hitam mengkilapnya. Namun masih terdengar isakan kecil di sana.

" Mengapa menangis Prince?" Suara itu menghentikan keheningan.

" A-ak-aku–"

Luhan belum menyelesaikan ucapannya karena telunjuk Minho menempel di bibirnya.

" Jangan katakan apapun, Prince. Ayo bersenang-senang," serunya menarik tangan Luhan. Luhan yang masih belum tersadar refleks berdiri menyebabkan ponsel yang berada di pangkuannya terjatuh cukup keras. Luhan memekik dan langsung mengambil ponselnya.

Retak dan mati. Luhan menggigit bibirnya gelisah.

" Sudah tidak apa-apa Prince, aku akan mengganti ponselmu nanti," seru Minho yang menarik Luhan duduk di sepeda. Luhan tidak gelisah soal ponsel. Dia bisa membeli itu berapapun dia mau. Yang menjadi pikirannya sekarang adalah dia belum bilang Sehun jika dia ada di Seoul Forest, tempat Sehun mengecupnya pertama kali.

ㅎ

Sehun membuat keputusan yang akan melelahkan kakinya nanti dengan menaiki taksi ke stasiun bis Hangdae. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu. Memang ini masih siang, tapi untuk duduk diam di bis lalu pergi ke rumahnya mengambil sepeda dan pergi ke tempat Luhan berada sekarang butuh waktu yang lumayan panjang. Sehun takut belum menemukan Luhan hingga gelap. Apalagi dia tidak tahu Luhan dimana.

Dirinya langsung bergegas naik ke bis arah Seoul dan duduk gelisah di dalam. Sedari tadi Luhan tidak mengangkat ponselnya. Apa dia harus menelepon Kyungsoo untuk bertanya dimana Luhan?

" Kyung, Luhan bersamamu?"

" Tidak ad–" Sehun langsung menutup ponselnya ketika mendengar jawaban tidak. Dia harus tahu Luhan dimana agar bisa langsung ke tempatnya.

" Baek–"

" Luhan bersamamu?"

eung? Sehun mengernyit bingung sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Luhan juga tidak bersama duo berisik itu. Jadi dimana Luhan? Tidak mungkin bersama Xiumin kan?

" Xiu–"

" Apa? Luhan? Dia tidak bersamaku!" Sehun mendesah mendengar jawaban Xiumin yang langsung mematikan ponselnya.

Sehun langsung turun begitu sampai di terminal Seoul. Dia langsung berlari ke rumah bibinya karena uangnya habis untuk naik taksi tadi. Beruntung bis menggunakan kartu anggota. Nafasnya tersengal dengan dada yang sesak. Ini bahkan belum 10 menit dia berlari. Jarak rumahnya masih 20 menit lagi dari sini jika dia berlari cepat, tapi dirinya tidak sanggup.

Sehun berhenti berlari sambil mengatur nafasnya. Dadanya sesak karena dipaksakan berlari jauh, dia memang jarang olahraga dan sedikit menyesal sekarang. Tapi semua ini demi Luhan bukan? Jadi ayo lari lagi. Dia terus berlari dan bertambah kencang ketika melihat gang rumahnya. Senyumnya terkembang namun pudar secepat dia mengedip.

" Tidak!" Gumamnya. " Jangan hujan ku mohon!"

Tetes demi tetes air mulai jatuh ke bumi dan tidak jarang mengenai pria berambut biru yang sedang berlari seakan berlomba dengan rintikan itu. Dirinya telah sampai di gerbang rumah ketika hujan bertambah deras. Serius Sehun cemas sekali sekarang. Luhan dimana? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana jika dia kehujanan? Sehun bergegas mencari payung di rumahnya. Setelah berjumpa dengan benda anti hujan itu, Sehun meringis mengingat belum mengambil uang dari rekeningnya. Persetan dengan akhir bulan pikirnya.

Sehun baru akan melangkah ke garasi sebelum melirik pintu kamar Kai. Sebersit pikiran nakal merasuki otaknya. Apa tidak apa-apa? pikirnya. " Maafkan aku Kai," batinnya di setiap langkah menuju kamar Kai dan mengorek celengan kucing Kai. Semoga sepupunya akan mengerti situasinya. Setidaknya dia memiliki 27 ribu won untuk membeli jas hujan di minimarket. Langsung saja dia ke garasi mengendarai sepedanya keluar rumah. Jika tahu begini dia pinjam mobil bibinya tadi. Ralat, mobil pinjaman bibinya.

Baju dan rambutnya basah ketika masuk ke ruang berAC itu. Disambarnya jas hujan transparan dan langsung membayarnya. Setelahnya dia mencoba menghubungi Luhan lagi di sana.

" Angkat Lu, kau dimana?" gumamnya. Dia benar-benar khawatir karena sudah belasan atau mungkin puluhan panggilannya yang tidak terangkat.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Luhan," batin Sehun dan langsung mengayuh sepedanya menerobos hujan ke tempat dimana kemungkinan Luhan berada.

ㅗ

Luhan menghirup aroma kopinya perlahan. Di sampingnya Minho menatapnya seakan dia bisa menghilang jika mengedip. Mereka berada di tempat parkir Seoul Forest sekarang. Sebenarnya Luhan risih ditatap seperti itu, terlebih dia belum mengabari Sehun. Sayangnya hujan cukup deras, dan Minho tidak mau berkendara jika hujan. Padahal dia ingin ke rumah Sehun.

" Kau mengingatku kan Prince?" Minho bertanya yang diangguki Luhan. Tentu dia mengenal Minho, Choi Minho. Salah satu orang yang selalu menemaninya makan siang dulu. Sebelum Minho tiba-tiba pindah dan kembali lagi sekarang. Keluarganya cukup kaya untuk bisa menyekolahkanya di Inggris.

" Jadi kenapa kau menangis, hm?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya. Aroma kopi yang tadi menenangkannya menguar entah kemana.

" AkuputusdenganJinki," ucapnya cepat.

" Kau apa?" Minho menatap Luhan bingung. Luhan menghela nafasnya dan bergumam 'Lupakan'. Minho menganggukan kepalanya mengerti dan memulai obrolan. Katakanlah Minho itu menyenangkan karena bisa membuat Luhan tersenyum, tertawa, bahkan melupakan masalahnya dengan Jinki. Termasuk Sehun yang mencarinya.

ㅁ

Kakinya tidak berhenti mengayuh sedikitpun. Sesekali tangannya membenarkan payung yang menggantung di stang sepeda. Dihiraukannya air yang terus berlomba menusuk wajah dan matanya. Sederas apapun hujan, dia harus menemukan Luhan. Otaknya tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan hal negatif yang terjadi pada pria mungil kesukaannya itu. Bagaimana jika dia sedang mengalami situasi yang sulit? Bagaimana jika Jinki menyakitinya? Bagaimana jika Luhan sendirian dan kehujanan?

Sial. Dengan segala kemungkinan yang terus muncul di kepalanya, Sehun semakin kencang membawa sepedanya. Tidak lagi dipedulikannya rambut biru yang basah karena tidak tertutupi hoodie jas hujan yang berkibar-kibar menyemangati. Dia sudah ke kedai bubble tea dan tidak ada Luhan di sana.

Kemana lagi kira-kira Luhan pergi?

Dengan otak jenius yang tersiram air hujan dan perut yang kelaparan karena melewatkan sarapan dan makan siang, Sehun sampai di taman bermain dekat kampus mereka, dan lihat? Tidak ada orang yang bermain ayunan di tengah hujan begini. Ini sudah pukul 3 sore omong-omong. Dan Sehun sangat kelaparan. Tapi Luhan belum ketemu, jadi mari kita kayuh sepeda ini untuk berjumpa cinta sepuluh detiknya itu.

쇼

Ini gelas kopi kedua Luhan dan Minho. Mereka masih hangat di dalam mobil, tepatnya di parkiran Seoul Forest.

" Jadi kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Minho ketika hujan mereda. Tidak terasa mereka menghabiskan sekitar dua jam berbincang kesana-kemari. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya meski terasa ada yang janggal. Otaknya merasa ada yang terlupakan dan harus menunggu beberapa saat lagi, hatinya juga demikian. Tapi sebagian ego di kepalanya menang ketika Minho mengarahkan mobilnya berjalan pulang. Hujan baru saja reda, bagaimana jika hujannya deras lagi nanti? Terlebih ini sudah sore kita harus pulang! Itu kata egonya.

Harusnya Sehun sudah mengantisipasi setiap keadaan yang terjadi. Dia harusnya tahu jika Luhan tidak mungkin menunggunya yang hanya akan datang dengan sebuah payung dan sepeda lusuh. Kenapa tidak terpikir Luhan akan membawa ferrari merahnya? Kenapa tidak terpikir Luhan akan menelepon Jinki? Kau ini bodoh atau idiot Sehun?Otak Sehun mengeluh. Dia terlalu percaya diri Luhan akan tersanjung dengannya yang sudah berhujan-hujan ria.

Faktanya? Sehun baru saja menapakkan kakinya di pintu masuk Seoul Forest ketika mobil keluaran terbaru dari audi melintas di depannya dengan Luhan yang tersenyum di dalamnya. Bodoh. Sehun menghabiskan waktunya untuk ini? Tapi Sehun tidak boleh menyerah sekarang.

Diikutinya mobil berwarna silver itu. Kenapa? Ya, karena ada Luhan. Dia hanya ingin memastikan Luhan pulang dengan selamat. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin perjalanan jauhnya itu sia-sia karena tidak bisa bertemu Luhan. Jadi tidak apa-apa kan?

Terkadang dia harus mengerem mendadak karena melamun. Tidak jarang dia terciprat air genangan akibat mobil di samping atau di depannya ini menaikkan tingkat kecepatan. Sehun terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan payung di sisi kanan. Senyuman terkadang muncul di wajahnya berharap Luhan melihat ke spion dan bertatap mata dengannya. Tapi sayangnya Luhan terlihat tertidur.

Sepedanya tertinggal jarak beberapa meter dari mobil Minho. Kepalanya sudah mulai berdenyut, kakinya juga hampir kram karena terus-terusan mengayuh. Dia belum pernah ke sini sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya ini mengarah ke rumah Luhan. Sehun sudah tidak bisa menambah laju sepedanya. Ini hampir gelap dan dia masih terguyur hujan. Sempat dirinya ingin berbalik pulang, tapi suara isakan Luhan saat meneleponnya terus berdengung di telinganya. Setidaknya dia akan tenang jika melihat Luhan selamat.

ㄹ

Mobil Minho tepat berhenti di depan teras rumah Luhan. Dia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena Minho telah menemaninya hari ini. Kepala Minho menggeleng sambil mengguman itu bukan apa-apa. Luhan tersenyum sekali lagi, tangannya melambai ketika Minho pamit dan menjalankan mobilnya pergi.

Menghela nafas lega, dirinya masuk ke dalam rumah dengan senyum. Walau dirinya sempat terpuruk, kini dia bisa tersenyum. Semua berkat Minho, yang tiba-tiba datang saat dia menunggu Sehun di Seo–

Ya Tuhan! Sehun!

Luhan lupa pria biru itu. Segera tangannya mencari ponsel. Kakinya terhenti di depan pintu kamar ketika ingat ponselnya jatuh dan retak. Bagaimana ini?

Dirinya baru saja melangkah turun untuk menelepon Xiumin–dia ingin bertanya soal Sehun. Tapi salah satu pelayannya mengatakan ada seseorang menunggunya di depan. Dengan segera dia keluar melihat siapa di sana dan sedikit berharap itu Sehun.

" Sehu–Kai?" Serunya bingung. Jelas saja, tidak pernah terlintas di otaknya pria tan ini akan datang ke rumahnya.

" Halo Luhan, eung..maaf mengganggu mu. Tapi aku ingin bertanya padamu," balas Kai dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan dan mengajak Kai masuk ke dalam. Kai mengikuti Luhan dan duduk di hadapannya.

" Jadi begini Luhan, Kau tahu dimana Sehun? Tadi siang dia bilang ingin bertemu denganmu dan akan kembali ke Goyang saat sore. Tapi ini sudah hampir gelap dan dia belum kembali. Sebenernya aku tidak masalah karena mungkin dia bersamamu, apalagi di sini hujan. Tapi eommanya terus khawatir dan menyuruh ku menyusulnya ke sini. Jadi dimana bocah tengik itu?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Kai. Matanya membesar dengan mulut membuka saat mencerna apa yang Kai katakan.

" Aku tidak bertemu Sehun hari ini. Tadi aku memang menelponnya. Tapi ponselku rusak dan...dan aku tidak mengingat nomornya. Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" Luhan ikutan panik. Semua ini karena dirinya yang meminta Sehun bertemu tanpa bertanya apa Sehun bisa atau tidak. Dia tidak tahu kalau Sehun sedang berada di Goyang dan jauh-jauh ke Seoul untuk bertemu dengannya. Tapi sayang dia belum melihat Sehun sampai sekarang. Apalagi tadi sempat hujan deras. Apa Sehun kehujanan? Semoga dia berteduh.

" Bocah itu memang menyebalkan! Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya lagi. Maaf mengganggumu," ujar Kai yang langsung bangkit. Luhan terlihat menimbang sesuatu ketika mengantarnya ke pintu. Kai hanya mengacuhkannya dan masuk ke mobil pinjaman eommanya. Selepas Sehun pergi tadi, bibinya–eomma Sehun– terus-terusan mengkhawatirkan Sehun yang berujung dirinya harus menyusul Sehun setelah makan siang dengan mobil pinjaman itu. Tadinya tugasnya menyuruh Sehun cepat kembali atau jika bisa membawanya kembali ke Goyang secepat mungkin karena dia dan eommanya berencana menginap selama 3 hari. Dan jika Sehun di Seoul sendiri, Kai tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cerewetnya bibi Lee–eomma Sehun.

" Aku ikut ya?" Tanya Luhan saat Kai sudah duduk di bangku kemudi. Kai menoleh dan bertemu dengan wajah Luhan yang cemas. Dirinya hanya bisa mengangguk yang langsung mendapati Luhan duduk di sampingnya. Sebenarnya Kai tidak tahu harus kemana mencari sepupunya itu. Jadi dia hanya pergi ke rumah sahabat Sehun meski dia tidak mau bertemu dengan orang itu, Chen.

가

Sehun berbalik setelah melihat mobil itu masuk dan menghilang di balik pagar rumah yang diyakininya rumah Luhan. Dirinya sudah basah kuyub, ternyata jas hujannya tidak berfungsi dengan baik jika hujab deras seperti tadi. Untungnya sekarang hanya tinggal rintikan kecil. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut, padahal dia baru beberapa meter dari rumah Luhan. Dia pun berhenti dan turun dari sepedanya. Duduk di bawah pohon di pinggir jalan sambil sedikit memijat kepalanya untuk menghilangkan denyutan itu. Sehun sedikit bersyukur ketika melihat mobil biru metalik berhenti tidak jauh darinya tempatnya. Nasib buruknya, dia terkena cipratan air lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Sial, pikirnya. Tapi tidak apa, dia mendapat nasib baik lainnya. Apa?

" Sehun? Benarkan?"

Dia bertemu pria malaikat yang mempunyai senyuman mengerikan, Jeonghan.

Sehun tidak dapat menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab karena setelah melihat rambut Jeonghan yang berwarna blonde dengan sedikit pink itu, dia pingsan.

Pingsan, tidak sadarkan diri, tidur tapi tidak bermimpi, kehilangan kesadaran tib–

cukup.

Jeonghan yang melihat Sehun pingsan menaikkan satu alisnya. Dengan menghela nafas, dibawanya pria tampan itu ke dalam mobilnya dan menelepon seseorang untuk membawa sepeda Sehun. Dan sekarang mereka bergerak menuju rumah Jeonghan. Doakan saja tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Sehun di sana.

" Semoga Coupseu tidak melemparmu, Sehun," gumamnya.

TOB ECO NTI NUE .


	10. 9

LUFEXO

Thanks for 7hanami, 88.it's.me, Ohluhan07, Wina Kim, SelynLH7.

Yang nanyaJeonghan siapa, masih inget temennya Baekhyun yang ngecat rambut Sehun kan?

Enjoy the typos and happy reading.

ㅅ

Pintu kemudi terbuka menampilkan Jeonghan yang menempelkan ponsel di telinganya. Sambungan telepon yang tertuju pada kekasihnya itu tidak mendapat sambutan. Padahal sebelum dia pergi ke minimarket, kekasihnya masih berada di apartemennya untuk menginap. Decakkan sebal keluar dari bibirnya yang selalu tersenyum miring itu. Dengan tubuhnya yang lebih kecil dari Sehun, dipapahnya orang pingsan itu ke dalam apartemennya. Dia bersumpah akan menyincang kekasihnya jika menemukannya sedang tertidur.

" Setidaknya kau tidak terlalu berat, Sehun," gumamnya sambil melangkah ke dalam lift.

Suara dentingan disambut kaki Jeonghan yang melangkah keluar lift dengan sedikit tergesa karena Sehun mulai terasa berat. Belum lagi Jeonghan harus mengawasi plastik belanjaan di tangan Sehun. Dia sedikit mengikatnya agar tidak jatuh, tapi tenang saja. Semoga itu tidak melukai Sehun. Semoga.

Kata sandi pintu apartemen dengan cepat berhasil dipecahkan dan Jeonghan meluncur ke kamar tamu memindahkan Sehun. Setelah si pria tampan itu terbaring di kasur dengan tangan yang sudah terbebas dari plastik, Jeonghan mengernyit bingung karena tidak mendengar suara S.Coups, kekasihnya. Dengan beberapa oktaf dari suaranya, teriakan demi teriakan mengalunkan nama panggilan sayang–Coupseu–tidak mendapat tanggapan. Kakinya yang mengitari semua ruangan di apartemennya itu terhenti di depan lemari es. Secarik memo dengan coretan,

' Maaf tidak menunggumu kembali, tapi ini benar-benar mendesak. Aku pergi.

Kekasih tampanmu, S.Coups '

Jeonghan meremas memo itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah sambil menyumpah serapah sang kekasih. Diambilnya ponsel dan menghubungi nomor pria itu.

" KAU PIKIR AKU INI APA HAH ?!" Teriaknya saat S.Coups mengangkat sambungan. Tidak ada jawaban dari sana, hanya helaan nafas.

"Jeongi aku–"

" TERSERAH KAU SAJALAH SEKARANG!" Teriak Jeonghan yang langsung memutuskan sambungan. Isakannya mulai terdengar memenuhi apartemen itu. Belanjaannya tergeletak mengenaskan di meja dapur. Dirinya terduduk sambil terus terisak.

Entah karena mendengar jeritan Jeonghan atau karena apa, Sehun kembali sadar dan mengerjapkan matanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang terlihat asing. Didudukkannya tubuh demamnya itu, seketika denyutan kepala muncul kembali dirasakan. Tangannya memijat sedikit pelipisnya sambil menurunkan kaki dari kasur. Tangannya menggapai nakas di sebelah saat mencoba berdiri dan melangkah. Mendengar isakan di luar kamar membuat Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke asal suara. Dirinya teringat Luhan yang meneleponnya dengan isakan.

" Jeonghan?" Gumamnya saat melihat pria dengan rambut sebahu itu. Yang dipanggil mengelap aliran air mata dan menatap Sehun.

"Maaf aku melupakanmu. Kau tidur saja, aku akan membawakanmu obat. Nanti aku akan menghubungi Baekhyun," seru Jeonghan cepat dengan tangannya yang bergetar bergerak mencari kotak obat dengan brutal. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya mengangkat alisnya dan mendekat ke Jeonghan. Disentuhnya bahu Jeonghan,

" Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanyanya yang langsung membuatnya terkejut karena Jeonghan memeluknya. Sehun hanya mengerjapkan matanya. Tadinya dia ingin mendorong Jeonghan menjauh, tapi karena tangisan Jeonghan semakin keras dan pelukannya mengerat, Sehun hanya meringis sambil mengusap punggung Jeonghan. Tahu begini mending dia langsung balik ke kamar, pikir Sehun. Dia kan masih sangat pusing, dan sekarang dipaksa berdiri sambil menahan beban Jeonghan. Sehun menghela nafasnya. Eh tapi, dia tidak boleh begitu. Anggap saja Jeonghan ini Luhan yang meneleponnya tadi. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan pikirannya dan mengusap punggung Jeonghan lembut sembari menggumamkan kata-kata penyemangat.

Setidaknya dia berbuat baik bukan?

오

Sehun sudah berganti baju milik S.Coups–kekasih Jeonghan. Walaupun lebih kecil dari ukurannya, setidaknya dia sudah memakai pakaian kering sekarang. Jeonghan sudah berhenti menangis dan langsung memasak bahan yang dibelinya. Dia bilang Sehun hanya perlu istirahat dan menganggap apartemen ini seperti miliknya. Jadi di sinilah Sehun. Berbaring miring di atas sofa dengan bantal di bawah kepalanya. Matanya tidak terlepas dari televisi yang menayangkan drama komedi. Sesekali suara tawanya ditahan karena dia merasa sungkan dengan Jeonghan yang habis menangis tadi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sembuh," seru Jeonghan berdiri di depan Sehun.

" Ayo makan dulu, nanti kau bisa bebas menonton," lanjutnya yang melihat Sehun mengernyit karena dia menghalangi pandangan Sehun.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya dan berdiri yang langsung ditarik Jeonghan ke dapur.

"Makan yang banyak ya," ucap Jeonghan yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun. Sehun hanya mengusap tengkuknya canggung dan tersenyum tipis. Setelah satu suapan telah melewati tahap pengecapan, Sehun sepertinya sudah tidak canggung lagi karena makan dengan sangat lahap. Jeonghan saja menatapnya geli.

" Aku menelepon Baekhyun dulu ya," ujar Jeonghan yang diangguki Sehun. Selagi Jeonghan menelepon Baekhyun, Sehun menghabiskan makanannya. Suhu tubuhnya sudah turun akibat makan sepertinya. Tidak lama setelah nasinya habis, Jeonghan kembali. Dia bilang sepupu Sehun akan menjemputnya kemari karena Baekhyun sudah memberi tahunya. Sehun hanya menggangguk sambil berjalan menuju wastafel.

" Kau ingin cuci piring?" Tanya Jeonghan. Sehun mengangguk lalu melanjutkan jalannya. Jeonghan mengikuti Sehun dan turut membantu.

Sehun menggosok piring dengan busa, Jeonghan membilasnya. Sesederhana itu sampai Jeonghan terpeleset dan jatuh ke pelukan Sehun–ini tidak disengaja. Sehun terdiam, begitu juga Jeonghan. Satu yang Jeonghan sadari saat itu, degup jantungnya bertambah bertatapan dengan Sehun yang sangat tampan itu. Tapi sayangngnya Sehun hanya mengerjap polos tanpa merasakan apa-apa kecuali canggung. Dan sedikit pegal karena Jeonghan diam saja.

Bersyukur bunyi bel menyadarkan Jeonghan. Ditariknya kedua kaki untuk menumpu beban tubuhnya. Berdiri sambil tersenyum canggung dan berkata,

" A-aku akan membuka pintunya..dulu," lalu melesat meninggalkan Sehun yang mengangkat bahunya acuh mengikuti langkahnya ke ruang depan.

Sehun sudah tahu jika kemungkinan besar yang datang adalah Kai. Tapi dia tidak tahu jika pria manis pujaannya juga ikut menjemputnya. Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan, mengabaikan jika dia baru saja jatuh demam karena mengejar—sudahlah lupakan.

" Sepupuuuu!" Teriakan Kai menyurutkan senyumnya.

" Kau sakit ?" Tanya Kai menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Sehun. Yang ditempeli mengernyit sebelum tersipu melirik Luhan yang menatapnya sedikit cemas.

" Dia demam tadi, tapi sepertinya sudah menurun setelah bangun tidur," Kai mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Jeonghan. Sehun? Dia bahkan lupa ada pria itu di sini. Jahat memang.

" Begitu. Terima kasih Jeonghan-ssi, aku- maksudku kami akan pulang sekarang. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf merepotkanmu," ujar Kai pamit sambil menarik Sehun yang terus diam tapi melirik Luhan sesekali. Jeonghan mengantar mereka sampai ke depan pintu sambil terus menatap Sehun.

" Bajumu aku akan kembalikan nanti," seru Sehun sadar kenapa Jeonghan melihatnya terus. Jeonghan kaget dan tersenyum canggung. Sebenarnya bukan itu maksudnya menatap Sehun.

ㅎ

Setelah berhasil duduk berdua di dalam mobil bersama Luhan, Kai menjadi supir sekarang. Luhan belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun pada Sehun. Sehun ingin menyapa lebih dulu tapi-

" Sehun,"

Sudah didului Luhan.

" Maaf sudah memintamu menemuiku hari ini. Aku tidak tahu jika kau tidak berada di rumah," Sehun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Luhan.

" Tidak apa, aku senang kau menghubungiku jika sedang ada masalah," balasnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum senang.

" Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau menghubungiku tadi?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menundukan kepalanya. Sehun yang melihat meringis sedikit.

" Maaf–"

" Aku dan Jinki sudah putus," potong Luhan. Sehun terbelalak,

" Lalu pria tadi?" gumamnya spontan. Luhan menatap Sehun bingung.

" Pria tadi?" Sehun menatap Luhan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

" Lupakan saja."

Luhan mengangguk seolah mengerti. Hening. Hanya sayup radio yang terdengar. Kai yang memang tidak suka suasana canggung mengeraskan volume radio. Tapi sepertinya itu malah membuat dua orang di belakangnya canggung. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi...semenjak Sehun mengecupnya di Seoul Forest dia merasakan sesuatu ketika dia menatap Sehun. Lain Luhan, lain juga Sehun. Memang tidak ada yang aneh dengan lagu Akmu berjudul I Love You itu. Tapi Sehun serasa diejek untuk menyatakan cintanya sesegera mungkin.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela menatap jalan serta lalu lalang. Sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di kepalanya. Sehun memanggil Luhan agak keras karena lagu dari radio benar-benar kencang. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan kerjapan polos,

" I LOVE YOU OO SARANGHAE OOO SARANGHAE OOO!"

Bukan! Itu bukan Sehun. Itu suara sepupu hitam-coret-seksinya yang mengikuti alunan reff lagu Akmu. Sehun menggeram kesal sementara Luhan berjengit kaget. Dia pikir Sehun menyatakan cinta, sayangnya tidak.

Tidak mau idenya gagal, Sehun memanggil Luhan lagi. Tapi,

" I LOVE YOU OOO–"

" Sepupu keparat!" umpat Sehun. Dia mendengus mendengar Kai yang lagi-lagi meneriakan bagian reff tepat setelah dia memanggil Luhan. Luhan sendiri terkekeh melihat Sehun.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Tanyanya.

Sehun memandang Luhan dengan pandangan penuh arti. Berdehem pelan,

" Ikut aku bertemu eomma di Goyang."

Luhan terkejut. Kalimat Sehun seperti ingin memperkenalkannya dengan orang tua pemuda itu sebagai ehem seseorang yang penting. Kekasih misalnya?

Mengetahui kesalahan dalam kalimatnya, Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya dengan salah tingkah.

" M-maksudku, kau kan habis putus, jadi aku pikir kau butuh liburan. Eommaku punya toko jjajjangmyeon dan tteoppokki, jadi...yah...mungkin...kalau kau mau saja sih," putusnya dengan memalingkan wajah nya malu dan menggerutu tidak jelas karena kalimat anehnya. Luhan tersenyum simpul.

" Baiklah, aku ikut," ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun menatap pria mungil itu dengan cengiran lebar.

" Kai kita langsung ke Goyang!" Seru Sehun.

" Tapi Lu–"

" Keraskan volume radionya!" Potong Sehun. Kai meniup poninya kesal. Sepertinya dia baru sadar hanya menjadi supir sedari tadi.

Dan kemudian, alunan musik berbau cinta menyeruak dari radio mobil itu. Sehun terus menatap Luhan yang menaruh perhatian pada jendela di bagiannya. Mengusap pelan punggung tangan Luhan, Sehun bertatapan dengan netra coklat Luhan. Tersenyum membalas tanya yang tergambar di wajah Luhan, ditelusupkannya jari ke sela jemari pria manis itu. Mengeratkan genggaman yang dibalas senyuman juga oleh Luhan.

Ini awal dari cinta pertamanya, pikir Sehun. Dan dengan jatuhnya kepala lelap Luhan ke bahu lebarnya, Sehun tersenyum girang. Masa bodoh soal pria yang mengantar Luhan pulang dengan mobil _Audi_ mahal yang menyipratkan air kepadanya tadi. Sehun akan menyatakan perasaannya sesegera mungkin. Kalau bisa sih saat Luhan bangun.

" Aku mencintaimu Lu."

Sayangnya Sehun masih gugup dan belum memiliki keberanian yang cukup. Jadi saat Luhan tidur dulu aja, ini pun sudah bersyukur. Anggap saja ini latihan, iyakan Sehun?

ㅜ

Sehun mengusap pelan pipi Luhan, mencoba membangunkan calon ehem kekasihnya hehehe. Amin.

Luhan mengerjap membiaskan cahaya ke matanya. Mengangkat kepala yang bersandar ria pada bahu Sehun.

" Maaf," gumamnya. Sehun tersenyum sambil berkata tidak apa. Mereka saling menatap, terpesona dengan iris yang ditatap. Mendekat...mendekat...dan,

" Kalian lam– _oh_! Maaf!"

Sepupu sialan! Dasar hitam! Tidak tahu situasi! Serius Sehun ingin menendang Kai yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengacaukan adegan ciumannya-jika berhasil-dengan Luhan di mobil.

Luhan merona dan keluar dari mobil Kai. Sehun mengikuti kemudian. Kai tertawa garing berjalan duluan tetapi mengaduh kesakitan karena ditendang Sehun. Luhan yang berada di samping Sehun hanya bisa melihat kedua sepupu itu sambil menahan tawa.

Hari sudah gelap dan jam menunjuk angka 8 dengan jarum pendeknya saat Sehun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan di peluk erat ibunya.

" Kau kemana saja Sehun," ibunya itu memeluknya erat dengan hidung memerah. Sehun meringis ditatap oleh Luhan. Sebenarnya dia sedikit malu.

" Aku baik-baik saja, eomma tidak perlu sampai menangis seperti ini," Sehun paham dengan sikap ibunya ini. Semenjak Ayahnya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, ibunya semakin sensitif jika menyangkut anak-anaknya. Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Dia sedikit menyesal ikut pergi ke Goyang jika begini. Tapi, ketika pria dengan mata bulat menatapnya seakan dia seorang artis, Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum.

" Kau...bukan pacar hyungku kan?" Tanyanya. Entah Luhan harus berterima kasih atau tidak, berkat pertanyaan pria itu Sehun dan seluruh orang di sana menatapnya. Luhan mengerjap melirik Sehun.

" Dia pacar mu?" Itu Ibunya Sehun. Bibinya, Kim Heechul memekik girang dengan Kai yang semakin dipeluk erat oleh ibunya itu.

" Eung...belum," ujar Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun penuh tanya sementara Ibunya Sehun tersenyum.

" Sudah kuduga, tidak mungkin pria secantik dirimu mau dengan hyung ku yang jelek," ujar pria tadi. Sehun segera melepas pelukan ibunya dan mengejar Seungkwan yang pergi berlari. Kai entah sudah pergi kemana, mungkin tidur. Diakan sudah menyetir jauh.

" Siapa namamu nak?" Ibu Sehun bertanya melihat Luhan menunduk bingung.

" Nama saya Luhan," jawabnya.

Setelahnya, ketiga pria manis berbincang dengan camilan di ruang tengah. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa yang salah saat dia mengatakan siapa orang tuanya. Mungkin karena mereka tahu kalau orang tua Luhan itu pengusaha terkaya di Korea, pikirnya. Tapi saat Luhan menyebut nama ayahnya, Ibu dan bibi Sehun menatapnya sedikit terkejut. Luhan bingung sejujurnya, tapi beruntung Sehun muncul dan mengajak mandi. Tidak bersama tenang saja.

" Kau bisa gunakan baju ku," ujar Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Badannya sudah sangat lelah, setelah mandi dia pasti bisa langsung tidur. Melihat itu, Sehun keluar karena tidak ingin membuat Luhan tidak nyaman. Berniat ke dapur untuk minum, Sehun bertemu ibunya.

" Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum bergumam apa pada ibunya.

" Luhan itu pria yang kau ceritakan tempo hari, benar?" Sehun tertawa sambil mengangguk. Ibunya tersenyum lirih menghela nafas.

" Apa kau sangat mencintainya?"

" Tentu saja, kenapa memangnya ?" Tanyanya melihat perubahan ekspresi ibunya itu.

" Jika aku mengatakan ayah nya yang menabrak appa mu bagaimana?" Suara ibunya itu pelan. Terlampau pelan sampai Sehun memajukan tubuhnya dan mengernyitkan dahi.

" Apa maksud eomma?" Tanyanya dengan suara tercekat.

" Saat appa mu mengalami kecelakaan, dia sempat sadar saat dibawa ke rumah sakit. Dia bilang orang yang menabraknya itu salah satu pengusaha di Seoul. Sebelumnya aku tidak mengerti, tapi saat tuan Lu Hui datang di dua hari setelah pemakaman appa mu, aku mengetahui sesuatu. Dia yang membuat appa mu meninggal."

Sehun hanya terdiam menatap ibunya. Pikirannya kacau mengetahui fakta yang baru saja dia ketahui.

" Malam itu tuan Lu memberi aku uang, dia bilang maaf untuk tidak membawa appa mu secepatnya ke rumah sakit karena dia sedang diburu waktu. Aku menyaci makinya dan menyumpah serapah di depannya sambil melempari garam padanya. Tapi dia diam. Tuan terhormat itu diam, bahkan pengawalnya tidak berani menyentuh eomma," Isakan ibunya terdengar membuat Sehun memeluknya.

" Jangan menangis," ujar Sehun. Dia belum mengerti apa yang ingin dibicarakan ibunya itu.

" Kau boleh bersama Luhan karena dia anak yang baik, tuan Lu Hui juga baik, toko ini ada berkat dia. Tapi, bagaimanapun rasa kecewa masih ada di hati eomma, dan eomma tidak yakin dia menerima kita Sehun. Mereka memiliki kehidupan jauh tidak tersentuh di atas kita Sehun," ibunya melanjutkan ucapannya sambil tetap menangis. Sehun hanya tetap memeluk ibunya menutupi air mata yang menetes di wajahnya.

Menit berlalu hingga belasan, pelukan kedua ibu-anak itu terlepas. Sehun beranjak ke kamarnya setelah mendengar perintah ibunya. Pikirannya bercabang ke sana kemari. Ibunya tidak melarang dia bersama Luhan, itu bagus. Dia memang sedikit kesal pada ayah Luhan, tapi bukankah pria itu sudah menebus kesalahannya dengan membuatkan ibunya toko ini?

Pintu kamarnya dibuka, menampilkan Luhan yang sudah terlelap di kasurnya. Sehun mendekat menatap wajah Luhan yang tertidur pulas. Mulut yang sedikit terbuka tidak membuat pesona hilang sedikit pun.

Mengusap surai lembut Luhan, Sehun mengecup dahinya.

" Aku harus bagaimana Lu? Aku sudah sangat jatuh padamu," lirih Sehun.

Malam itu, Sehun tidur terduduk di pinggir kasur dengan menggenggam tangan Luhan.

TOB ECO NTI NUE


	11. 10

LUFEXO

Maaf karena terlalu lama update, ternyata menjalani masa pra-kuliah tidak selenggang yang dikira.

라라아아

Sehun terbangun dengan pegal di punggung dan kebas di tangan kanan yang tertindih wajahnya. Salahnya sendiri sih tidur terduduk di tepi ranjang begitu. Tapi semua rasa nyeri di tubuhnya hilang ketika penampakan pertama yang dia lihat adalah Luhan. Pujaan hatinya itu sedang mengerikan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ketika mata mereka bertatap, Luhan tersenyum dan berjalan menghampirinya. Nada khawatir dan sentuhan kecil di bahunya membuat Sehun tersenyum layaknya orang gila saat mandi. Luhan sudah keluar untuk membantu ibu dan bibinya membuat sarapan. Sehun masih tersenyum hingga kucuran air mengenai wajahnya. Otaknya seketika mengingat apa yang dikatakan ibunya semalam soal keluarga Luhan. Dengan terburu-buru, Sehun segera menyelesaikan mandinya dan meluncur ke dapur.

Untungnya, bayangan soal ibunya yang akan marah dan bersikap tidak ramah dengan Luhan tidak pernah terjadi. Luhan, ibu, dan bibinya itu malah sibuk menata meja dengan Seungkwan yang ikut membantu.

"Kau sebaiknya meneruskan mandi karena busa sabun masih ada di sela telingamu." Kalimat dari Kai itu sukses membuat jantung Sehun terlonjak. Dia mendengus kesal berjalan menuju meja makan dengan Kai yang tertawa. Sehun memilih duduk di samping Luhan sementara Kai di hadapannya dengan Seungkwan, dan kedua ibu duduk di ujung meja makan.

"Kau suka bermain sepak bola hyung?" Seungkwan bertanya pada Luhan. Yang ditanya mengangguk dengan mata berbinar. Dia suka sepak bola, tapi jarang bermain karena teman-temannya tidak ada yang berminat dengan permainan itu. Buang-buang waktu katanya.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut bermain denganku saja," seru Seungkwan lagi. Luhan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Seungkwan, Sehun mendelik tidak suka.

"Tapi kau tidak bawa sepatu bola,Lu," ucapan Sehun menyadarkan Luhan. Sehun sebenarnya hanya tidak ingin Luhan cedera atau terluka karena permainan teman-teman Seungkwan.

"Sehun benar, mungkin lain kali saja."

"Kau bisa pinjam punyaku hyung, sepertinya ukuran kaki kita sana."

"Benarkah?" Kai mengangguk dan mendapat sorot tajam Sehun. Kai yang ditatap begitu hanya menatap balik Sehun bingung. Apa? tanyanya tanpa suara. Sehun meneguk air minumnya sampai habis mendapat respon seperti itu.

하루루

Dan di sinilah mereka, lapangan bola sekolah Seungkwan. Tepat setelah makan, mereka bersepeda ke sini. Bisa dilihat Seungkwan dan Kai siap dengan seragam bola sementara Luhan meminjam celana training Seungkwan dan kaos Sehun. Jangan lupa sepatu bola Kai.

Sehun?

Dia duduk di bangku pemain cadangan lengkap dengan kotak P3K, botol air mineral, kipas mini, sapu tangan, dan bekal makan siang. Oh, tidak ketinggalan tas yang berisi tisu dan baju ganti untuk Luhan. Dia tidak ikut main tenang saja.

Suara riuh terdengar dari beberapa penonton yang hampir semuanya perempuan. Sehun bingung apa yang menarik dari permainan menendang dan menangkap bola? Lebih baik dia tidur siang atau melakukan hal berguna lainnya. Tapi jika Luhan mau ikut bermain, Sehun tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Apalagi Luhan baru saja patah hati kan?

Manik hitam kelam Sehun tidak pernah terlepas dari sosok berbaju biru yang berlari-lari sambil tertawa. Sesekali dirinya akan berteriak memaki atau menyumpah serapah orang yang menghalangi Luhan. Karena tingkahnya itu, Sehun mendapat tatapan bingung dari para pemain bola. Sayangnya Sehun tidak ambil pusing, hanya bersorak semangat pada Luhan.

"YA! MATAMU KEMANA HAH?"

"LUHAN HATI-HATI! YA KAKIMU AKAN KU PATAHKAN JUNGKOOK!"

"SEKALI LAGI KAU MENYANDUNG KAKINYA AKU AKAN MENENDANGMU SEOKMIN!"

"LUHAN! ASTAGA KIM JUNGHWAN! AKU AKAN MENGUBURMU HIDUP-HIDUP!"

Terus begitu hingga peluit tanda permainan selesai berbunyi.

"Kai berlebihan hyung," ujar Seungkwan. Sehun tidak peduli hanya mengusap keringat Luhan yang sedang minum. Kai menatap Sehun sambil mengadahkan tangannya. Sehun menatapnya tanya.

"Minumku mana?" Sehun mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu. Kai dan Seungkwan mendecak kesal melihat tingkah Sehun. Luhan memandang ketiganya sebelum memberi Kai botol minumnya.

"Minum punyaku saja," serunya. Kai tersenyum tapi Sehun membelalakan matanya. Dengan cepat Sehun mengambil botol minum Luhan.

"Tidak bisa!" serunya. Ketiganya menatap Sehun bingung.

"Aku haus Sehun!" bentak Kai. Sehun hanya menggeleng sebelum meminum air dari botolnya. Mulutnya mengulum seluruh pinggiran botol bekas Luhan. Setelahnya, dia baru memberikan air itu kepada adik dan sepupunya. Kai menerima botol itu dan menatap Seungkwan tanya. Sehun tertawa melihat Kai dan Seungkwan tidak jadi minum dan hanya menatap botol yang diberikannya jijik. Setelahnya, Sehun menyuruh Luhan yang bingung untuk berganti baju karena yang dikenakannya basah oleh keringat.

Jam 1 siang. Mereka sudah selesai makan siang dan beranjak pulang. Tapi di tengah perjalanan itu, Sehun dibuat menggeram kesal karena sepupunya mengajak ketiganya bermain basket. Sayang katanya karena dari rumah tadi Kai sudah membawa bola berwarna itu di keranjang sepedanya. Iya, itu sepeda ibu Sehun, makanya ada keranjang. Sehun sudah jelas menolak mentah-mentah ajakan itu, tapi jika Luhan menatapnya penuh harap dengan senyum manisnya, Sehun bisa apa?

Mau tidak mau, Sehun mengayuh sepedanya menuju lapangan basket dekat taman di daerah rumahnya. Dengan sekantung penuh belanjaan karena mereka sempat berhenti di warung tadi. Berbotol-botol air mineral berada di dalam kantung dengan beberapa makanan manis. Kai dan Seungkwan sukses merampoknya tadi, ditambah Luhan yang terus menerus mengiyakan segala permintaan dua iblis itu. Sehun curiga ada sesuatu di antara mereka bertiga.

Bola jingga itu berada di tangan Kai, dia dengan cepat melempar bola itu pada Luhan karena Seungkwan menghadang dirinya. Luhan pun dengan sigap berlari sambil mendribble bola menuju ring. Sehun pikir daripada bermain basket, mereka seperti sedang bermain kucing-kucingan. Itu semua karena Sehun lagi-lagi tidak ikut bermain dan hanya duduk di pinggir lapangan. Seungkwan harus melawan Kai dan Luhan sendiri. Dengan tubuh pendek dan perut berlemaknya, tentu saja jamur liar itu kalah–itu semua kata Sehun.

"Sudah aku lelah!" seru Seungkwan merebahkan tubuhnya. Tidak terasa langit sudah hampir gelap. Warna merah mega muncul malu-malu di langit. Kai dan Luhan pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Seungkwan. Sehun langsung menghampiri Luhan dan menyodorkan minum. Luhan duduk serta bergumam terima kasih dan Sehun membalasnya tersenyum. Sepupu dan adiknya juga tersenyum lebar menatap Sehun berbinar. Yang disenyumi juga ikut tersenyum dan melempar dua botol air ke arah mereka. Seungkwan dan Kai mengaduh karena lemparan Sehun sukses mengenai kepala serta hidungnya. Sehun tertawa, tapi sayangnya Luhan menyembur minumnya ke muka Sehun karena tidak kuat menahan tawa. Sehun terdiam. Kai dan Seungkwan tertawa dengan Luhan yang berguman maaf.

"Karma itu berlaku hyung!" Seru Seungkwan lalu berdiri dan berlari karena Sehun mengejarnya. Kai juga ikut mengejar Sehun sambil menyiram airnya. Luhan hanya tertawa melihat ketiga saudara itu. Matanya menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum, Luhan berterima kasih karena telah di pertemukan oleh Sehun. Dan dia berharap mantan kekasihnya si Lee Jinki itu mendapat karma seperti apa yang dibilang Seungkwan.

추

Dengan iringan lagu yang disenandungkan Kai dan Seungkwan di depan, Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum menikmati sorenya hari. Mereka baru memutuskan beranjak pulang setelah Sehun basah karena aksi siram-siraman yang dilakukan ketiga orang itu.

"Maaf Sehun," gumam Luhan. Sehun yang bisa mendengarnya mendengungkan tanya.

"Gara-gara aku, kau jadi basah begini." Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Tidak apa, yang penting kau senang kan?" Luhan tertawa.

"Tapi tidak seperti ini juga. Aku merasa bersalah karena takut kau sakit." Luhan memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat.

"Kalau begitu peluk aku, biar kau juga basah." Sungguh, Sehun hanya bercanda bilang seperti itu. Tapi jika Luhan malah benar-benar memeluk dirinya, Sehun akan terima dengan senang hati. Dan itu terjadi sekarang. Luhan memeluk pinggangnya, Sehun tertawa sambil mengencangkan kayuhan sepedanya. Sehun tidak mau hari ini berakhir dengan cepat. Sebagai luapan rasa bahagianya, Sehun menyanyikan dengan keras lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Kai dan Seungkwan tadi. Luhan tertawa karena kalian tahukan? Suara Sehun itu... yah begitulah. Dan lagi, Kai dan Seungkwan sudah sedari tadi berhenti bernyanyi. Jadi Sehun ditatapi banyak orang karena tingkahnya itu. Kai dan Seungkwan memelankan sepedanya sambil berkata pada orang-orang bahwa mereka tidak mengenal Sehun. Luhan? Dia malu tapi malah tertawa terbahak karena suara Sehun.

Seharusnya masih satu malam lagi mereka menghirup udara tenang Goyang. Niat untuk menginap selama 3 hari dipersingkat karena Designer Jung sudah meminta ibu Kai kembali lebih awal. Apalagi ketiga mahasiswa kita tidak meminta cuti atau izin apapun pada kampus, bisa dipastikan mereka harus mengulang beberapa mata pelajaran. Seungkwan memeluk Luhan erat sebagai salam perpisahan.

"Aku harap si bodoh Sehun itu segera meresmikan hubungan kalian," bisiknya. Luhan hanya berkedip dan tertawa, Sehun yang ditatap tajam Seungkwan menjulurkan lidahnya sambil memeluk ibunya.

Lambaian tangan dan seruan hati-hati mengiringi putaran roda mobil yang membawa ke empatnya menuju keramaian kota Seoul.

"Kau ingin langsung pulang atau mampir?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan di sampingnya. Perjalanan pulang terasa semakin romantis karena Kai dan eommanya memutarkan instrumen cinta serta mengheningkan diri–menahan segala seruan dan suara gaduh lainnya yang mungkin timbul karena ke duanya. Tapi, tentu saja ke dua sejoli di kursi penumpang tidak ' _ngeh_ ' dengan kondisi yang dibuat.

Luhan masih mendengung karena bingung menjawab. Haruskah ia pulang? Tapi dia masih ingin bersama Sehun. Tapi jika tidak pulang, dia sudah pergi terlalu lama menurutnya–2 hari. Meski sempat mengabari kepala pelayan di rumahnya, Luhan tetap merasa kurang nyaman.

"Mampirlah dulu, Lu! Nanti diantar pulang sama Sehun." Seruan Kai dengan jerit mengaduh di belakang kalimat karena jitakan sang ibu membuat dia dan si pengantar pulang saling tatap. Sehun tersenyum tanda menyetujui ucapan Kai, tapi sayangnya Luhan tidak. Dia menepuk bahu Sehun pelan sebelum berseru,

"Sepertinya tidak usah. Aku mau langsung pulang saja, tidak apa-apa kan, bibi?" Eomma Kai mengangguk bingung sambil melirik Sehun yang tetap tersenyum. Luhan mendekat ke wajah Sehun dan berbisik,

"Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai ya?" Sebelum dia merebahkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Sehun. Sehun yang sempat menahan nafas karena apa yang dilakukan Luhan mengerjap kaget lalu menatap Kai dan bibinya. Tangan mengepal sebagai tanda semangat terlihat dari sepasang ibu dan anak di depan. Sehun kembali tersenyum dan mengusap rambut cokelat Luhan.

Serius, cinta pertama Sehun akan segera terwujud sepertinya.

호호호

Luhan tersenyum menatap kepergian mobil bibi Kim. Mengasingkan diri sejenak setelah patah hati memang obat yang manjur. Di Goyang kemarin, tidak sekalipun Luhan membuka ponsel sekadar melihat jam. Apalagi melihat pesan, bukan? Ponselnya terasingkan di dalam tas ransel yang dibawanya.

"Xiao Lu." Panggilan itu membuat Luhan yang baru saja menaiki tangga pertama membalikan badan.

"Baba!" teriaknya sambil berlari menuju pria paruh baya dengan rambut hitam hasil semiran. Pria yang dipanggil baba itu menerima terjangan pelukan anak tersayangnya. Selain tunggal, Luhan merupakan anak yang cukup manis.

"Kemana kau 2 hari ini?" Luhan mengerjap sambil melepaskan pelukan babanya.

"Memangnya kapan baba pulang?" tanyanya balik, kenapa ayahnya bisa tahu dia tidak pulang 2 hari?

"Setelah mendengar puteraku patah hati karena anak tuan Lee, baba langsung membeli tiket kemari." Luhan tersenyum miris, tapi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku tidak patah hati. Lagipula, apa baba hanya akan pulang jika aku sedih?"

"Tidak tentu saja. Baba dan mama memang akan pulang pada bulan ini, tapi setelah mendengar kabar itu, baba mempercepat tanggal kepulangan kami. Tapi sayangnya mama harus tinggal lebih lama." Luhan menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kau darimana, Xiao Lu?" Luhan tersenyum lalu mengajak ayahnya duduk.

"Aku menginap di rumah teman," jawabnya. Bayang wajah Sehun bermunculan di depan matanya.

"Baekhyun? Chanyeol? atau Xiumin?" Luhan menggeleng sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Baba tahu. Putera keluarga Choi itu, kan?" Luhan menatap ayahnya bingung. Keluarga Choi? Minho maksudnya?

"Siapa?"

"Choi Minho. Baba liat dia anak yang cukup baik, dan tuan choi baru-baru ini menjalin kerja sama dengan beberapa kantor cabang milik kita."

Pantas saja, ada hubungan bisnis. Luhan mengangguk tanda mengerti penjelasan ayahnya.

"Bukan. Aku menginap di rumah temanku di Goyang. Sehun namanya, Oh Sehun." Tuan Lu Hui yang menyunggingkan senyum karena melihat puteranya tidak terpuruk akibat patah hati membelalakan matanya. Oh Sehun? Dia seperti pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Atau... marga itu?

Kenangan lama bagaikan sebuah rol film yang terputar ulang di kepalanya. Adegan demi adegan terus tergambar dengan jelas. Suara decitan mobil, pekatnya warna darah dan tangisan seorang wanita seperti terjadi di hadapannya sekarang.

"Baba?" Tuan Lu Hui tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia tersenyum menatap putera semata wayangnya itu.

"Aku ke kamar dulu ya,"ujar Luhan lalu melangkah menaiki tangga.

"Xiao Lu," Luhan menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap ayahnya tanya. "besok, ajak Oh Sehun bertemu baba," lanjutnya. Luhan tersenyum mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkah menuju kamarnya. Mungkin dirinya terlalu senang hingga menghiraukan alasan ayahnya ingin bertemu Oh Sehun. Semoga saja itu alasan yang baik. Berdoa saja.

Tob Eco Nti Nue


	12. 11

LUFEXO

Thanks for your reviews guys! Saya selalu baca kok, cuma mohon maaf aja gabisa bales semuanya. Lain kali diusahakan ya. Maaf updatenya lama.

하

Bertemu mahasiswa jenius macam Sehun itu mudah, tapi sayangnya bukan itu masalahnya. Setelah meminta putera kesayangannya memanggil Oh Sehun, tuan Lu harus beranjak dari Seoul menuju London. Dan ini tepat 3 hari dia berada di sana.

Luhan menundukan kepalanya sementara Sehun memakan makan siangnya dengan lahap, dia lapar. Suasana kantin cukup sepi, Chen dan Xiumin juga tidak biasanya tidak kemari.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun membuka suara karena Luhan tidak terlihat baik. Luhan menatap Sehun dan tersenyum terpaksa,

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. Sehun baru akan buka suara tapi kantin yang tadinya sepi menjadi riuh karena sesuatu. Tiga sampai empat orang membagikan apa yang terlihat seperti... undangan?

Sehun dan Luhan yang penasaran mendapat masing-masing satu. Sehun hampir menyemburkan minumannya saat membaca nama yang tertera di undangan, Luhan hanya menghela nafas menatap tidak minat.

"I-ini sungguhan? Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Lu? Kau baik-baik sajakan?" Sehun khawatir Luhan akan bersedih karena undangan pertunangan Jinki dan Key itu. Luhan tersenyum,

"Aku baik! Tapi sepertinya aku tidak akan datang."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan tanya, dia merubah posisinya agar lebih dekat dengan Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik," tegas Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ingin datang?" Luhan melunturkan senyumnya, Sehun yang melihat itu panik.

"Maaf Lu, ak-aku aku–"

Luhan menahan tawanya melihat Sehun tergagap begitu.

"Kau mengejek ku? Kau tidak baca jika ingin datang harus bawa pasangan? Dan aku tidak punya!" Luhan melepas tawanya, Sehun hanya mengedipkan mata menangkap apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

 _Jadi dia mengerjaiku?_

"Jika datang bersamaku bagaimana?" Luhan yang masih tertawa terdiam. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kalau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa." Sehun melirik Luhan yang masih terdiam.

"Baiklah, mari pergi bersama!" Luhan tersenyum lebar.

Sehun ini kesempatanmu! Nyatakan cinta selepas pulang dari sana! Pikiran Sehun itu membuatnya tersenyum lebar, dia mengangguk semangat.

Tapi kemudian dia teringat satu masalah, apa yang harus dikenakannya? _Dresscode_ nya abu-abu, sepertinya dia tidak punya pakaian formal seperti itu.

하하

Maka dari itu Sehun di sini, menatap lemarinya nanar. Keluar dari kamar, dia bertemu dengan sepupunya.

"Sepupu."

"Kai."

Mereka memanggil bersamaan. Saling bertatap bingung, Sehun menyuruh Kai berbicara lebih dulu.

"Apa kau punya jas abu-abu?" Sehun menggeleng, keduanya menghembuskan nafasnya. Sehun tadinya juga ingin pinjam pada Kai, tapi jika begini harus bagaimana? Tiba-tiba dua buah nama terlintas di benak mereka. Sambil tersenyum mereka menelepon pasangan itu.

"Kami bisa bantu." Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan Kai.

"Tunggu apalagi, ayo ke tempat Jeonghan!" seru Chanyeol.

Keempatnya pun bersemangat pergi ke butik Jeonghan. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa dua sepupu itu tidak pergi sendiri, padahal mereka sudah mengenal Jeonghan. Jawabannya satu, karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan membayarkan pakaian mereka. Mengertikan? Harga pakaian di butik Jeonghan itukan mahal. Hehehe.

"Sehun!"pekik Jeonghan dan langsung menubruk Sehun dengan pelukan. Sehun mengerjap kaget sementara ketiga lainnya menatap bingung Sehun.

"Jeonghan," panggil Sehun. Tersadar apa yang dilakukannya, Jeonghan melepas pelukannya dan meringis malu.

"Maaf," gumamnya. Sehun menatap tanya pada sepupu dan duo ChanBaek yang masih memandangnya curiga.

Baekhyun berbisik, "Cerita setelah ini!" dan mengikuti langkah Jeonghan yang menuntun keempatnya menuju ruangan yang dipenuhi berbagai pakaian pesta. Semuanya menatap takjub ruangan itu. Kecuali Jeonghan.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat ruangan ini sebelumnya," ujar Baekhyun. Jeonghan tersenyum melirik Baekhyun, "Tentu saja, ruangan spesial untuk seseorang yang spesial," seru Jeonghan sambil menatap Sehun yang sedang tertawa bersama Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun. Jeonghan yang sedari tadi menatap Sehun beralih kepada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Bagaimana dengan S.Coups?"

Jeonghan tersenyum miring mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, "S.coups? Untuk apa mengingatnya jika ada Sehun?" jawabnya.

"Tapi–"

"Kalian mencari jas untuk ke pesta Jinki bukan? Aku akan mengambilkannya sebentar." Jeonghan memotong ucapan Baekhyun dan beranjak memilih beberapa jas yang terlihat bagus untuk mereka berempat. Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedang mengejek Kai soal warna kulitnya dihampiri Baekhyun yang cemberut.

"Kau masih suka dengan Luhan kan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun yang tertawa. Yang ditanya mengangguk lugu. "Bagus," lanjutnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Silahkan dicoba." Jeonghan mengulurkan beberapa pasang jas pada mereka. Keempatnya terlihat gembira dengan mata yang berbinar. Kai langsung berlari masuk ke dalam ruang ganti, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk berbagi satu ruangan. Dan Sehun, dirinya baru akan masuk sebelum Jeonghan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sehun.. eung.. bisakah kita pergi ke pesta Jinki bersama?" Sehun menatap Jeonghan sambil mengelus tengkuknya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku pergi bersama Luhan," balasnya. Jeonghan tersenyum menatap Sehun lalu bergumam tidak masalah. Sehun tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tangan Jeonghan sembari mengucapkan maaf, kemudian masuk ke ruang ganti.

"Sempurna. Sehun sangat tampan!"

"Tidak hanya ada Sehun di sini Jeong." Baekhyun menginterupsi gumaman Jeonghan yang terdengar di telinganya. Bagaimana pun juga, dia lebih setuju jika Sehun bersatu dengan Luhan. Bukan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan yang mendengar sindiran Baekhyun itu hanya tertawa canggung.

"Kalian semua tampan!" serunya. Baekhyun mendengus sementara tiga pria lainnya tersenyum lebar. Setelah mendapat apa yang mereka mau, Chanyeol menggesek kartu hitam miliknya sambil berseru,

"Ayo kita makan ayam!" yang disahuti meriah oleh kedua sepupu. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega ketika Jeonghan tidak bisa pergi makan bersama.

"Bagus! Karena Sehun hanya untuk Luhan," bisiknya.

규규규

Luhan menatap undangan di tangannya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Aneh memang, mengingat Jinki merupakan kekasih pertamanya dulu. Tapi dia akan pergi ke sana dengan Oh Sehun, itu yang membuatnya tersenyum bahkan sesekali terkikik tidak jelas. Kegiatannya memilih busana sambil sesekali tertawa terinterupsi oleh suara seseorang,

"Sedang senang, Xiao Lu?" matanya membesar.

"Baba!" serunya. Itu ayahnya, orang yang ingin bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Maaf pergi tanpa kabar, sayang," ujar ayahnya sambil berjalan mendekat. Luhan hanya tersenyum dengan tetap mencoba beberapa pakaian. Ayahnya menelisik raut kegembiraan di wajah Luhan yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang seharusnya ia lihat.

"Kau ingin ke pesta Jinki?" Luhan melirik ke ayahnya dan mengangguk gembira. Ada yang salah di sini, pikir ayahnya.

"Kau sudah punya pasangan ke sana?"

Luhan tersenyum lebih lebar bertatapan dengan ayahnya melalui cermin, "Sehun," cengirnya. Nada bahagia terdengar di sana. Ayahnya tersenyum tipis, namun terganti dengan tangan yang segera memijat pelan batang hidungnya.

"Lu." Panggilan ayahnya menghentikan langkah Luhan ke kamar mandi untuk mencoba pakaiannya.

"Maafkan baba sebelumnya," Alis Luhan mengernyit menatap ayahnya yang terlihat bersalah. "Kau tidak bisa pergi dengan Sehun ke pesta Jinki," Alisnya berganti menukik, mulutnya terbuka siap menyemburkan ratusan kata protes. "Baba sudah berjanji dengan Presdir Choi kau akan pergi ke sana dengan Minho."

Ucapan terakhir ayahnya membuat Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa ini karena hubungan bisnis?

"Jangan bilang karena dia rekan kerja baba?" Ayahnya menatap Luhan bersalah, "Maafkan baba, tapi—"

"Baba lupa soal Jinki? Lihat yang dia lakukan sekarang? Dulu baba menyuruhku dekat dengannya karena dia berpengaruh untuk bisnismu, tapi apa yang dia lakukan? Dan sekarang kau menyuruhku dekat dengan Minho karena bisnis? Lagi? Tidak mau!" potong Luhan.

"Tapi Minho baik," lirih ayahnya. Minho memang baik, Luhan tahu itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tidak mau diperalat. Lagipula dia sudah jatuh dalam pesona Sehun. Tapi dia tidak tega melihat ayahnya terbebani.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?," tanyanya. Ayahnya sedikit tersenyum, "Suruh dia bertemu Baba usai pesta."

Luhan mengangguk lemah dan merogoh ponselnya. Pakaian yang dipegang ya dibiarkan jatuh berserakan. Moodnya buruk seketika.

 _To : Sehun_

 _Maaf tidak jadi pergi bersama, babaku sudah pulang dan mengajak ke pesta bersama. Oh ya, babaku ingin bertemu setelah pesta._

흐흐흐

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya kemudian menghela nafas. Luhan membatalkan janjinya, dan dia tidak punya pasangan sekarang. Kai sudah jelas akan pergi dengan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun. Apa dia tidak usah datang saja? Diakan tidak punya pasangan?

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Matanya menangkap angka 5 pada jam di nakasnya. Masih ada 2 jam sebelum pesta Jinki dimulai, mungkin dia benar-benar tidak akan pergi. Tapi bagaimana dengan ayah Luhan yang ingin bertemu dengannya? Dengan pikiran yang rumit itu, Sehun menyelam ke alam mimpi bertemu pujaan hatinya di sana. Mungkin jika dia tidur akan muncul ide.

Ponsel berdering, matanya masih enggan terbuka. Tapi entah perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, deringan serta getaran ponselnya menjadi lebih keras. Geraman kesal meluncur dari mulutnya. Matanya terbuka dan langsung melihat pengganggu dari ponselnya. Sialnya, panggilan yang terus membuat ponsel Sehun berbunyi terputus.

"Breng—"

Umpatan Sehun terpotong karena ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Bangkit dari kasur dan mengira itu Kai, Sehun menepis pikirannya itu saat melihat jam, pukul 7.30, Kai sudah ada di pesta. Mungkin itu bibinya.

"Maaf aku ketidur—Jeonghan?!" Mata Sehun seketika terbelalak. Darimana Jeonghan tahu alamat rumahnya? Dan di mana bibinya?

"Maaf mengganggumu." Sehun menggeleng, "Untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanyanya. Jeonghan tersenyum malu,

"Aku tidak melihat kau di pesta Jinki, jadi aku bertanya pada Kai alamat rumahmu," jawabnya.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kau ke sini ingin mengajak ku ke pesta?" Sehun tidak bisa melihat alasan lain kenapa Jeonghan ada di rumahnya sekarang. Dan benar saja, Jeonghan mengangguk sambil ter...sipu? Sehun tidak salah lihat warna merah pada pipi Jeonghan kan?

"Aku belum mandi," seru Sehun. "Aku tunggu."

"Mungkin akan lama," ujar Sehun. "Tidak apa."

"Kita sudah telat," desah Sehun. "Bukan masalah."

Sehun menatap Jeonghan menyipit, kenapa Jeonghan jadi baik padanya begini? Setelah kejadian dia yang pingsan waktu itu, Jeonghan seperti ingin mendekatinya.

"Cepatlah, kita sudah terlambat," ujar Jeonghan sambil berlalu masuk ke kamar Sehun dan duduk di kasurnya. "Tidak bisakah kau menunggu di luar?" Sehun risih jika ada orang di kamarnya. Sayangnya Jeonghan menggeleng. Menghela nafas sabar, Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Meski baik, Jeonghan sedikit menyebalkan.

ㅅ

Ibarat kartun _Disney_ Sehun seperti _Cinderella_ yang menjadi pusat perhatian di tengah pesta, bukan karena dia terlambat datang, tapi karena warna abu-abu dan Sehun merupakan suatu kombinasi yang menakjubkan sehingga membuatnya tampak sangat luar biasa. Intinya Sehun terlihat super duper sangat tampan.

Ketika dia menapakan kakinya di _ballroom_ semua mata tanpa dikomando langsung menatapnya kagum. Sayangnya, hanya ada satu yang beruntung dapat beradu tatap dengannya. Dia itu pujaan hati Sehun dari Tiongkok, Luhan. Semua sempurna layaknya drama serial korea pada umumnya, efek slow motion terasa bagi mereka berdua, kedua retina yang saling beradu memantulkan bayangannya masing-masing. Senyum terukir di wajah menawan mereka, tapi semuanya buyar ketika—

"Sehun! Akhirnya kau datang juga sepupu."

Kadal hitam! Bedebah mesum! Kim Jongin sialan!!!

Jalinan pandangan mata Luhan dan Sehun putus seketika. Semuanya kembali seperti semula, Sehun tersadar dengan Kai yang memeluknya, Kyungsoo yang menahan malu dan Jeonghan yang menggenggam tangannya. Tunggu—

APA?!

Sejak kapan itu terjadi? Apa Luhan melihatnya? Buru-buru Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan. Dia menghela nafasnya lega saat Luhan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan, Sehun balas tersenyum. Tapi saat Luhan akan berjalan mendekati Sehun, tangannya ditahan oleh pria yang di mobil. Sehun melepas pelukan Kai keras, berusaha melepas genggaman tangannya pada Jeonghan tapi malah mengerat karena pria yang bersama Luhan menarik calon kekasihnya itu pergi dengan tangan yang terselip di pinggang Luhan.

Sehun mengeratkan genggamannya untuk menahan aura panas di tubuhnya, tapi sepertinya Jeonghan salah mengartikan itu. Hingga deheman keras dari Kyungsoo menyadarkannya dan melepaskan tautan tangan itu.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, itu tidak sengaja," bisik Jeonghan. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Kai menarik Kyungsoo dan Sehun serta Jeonghan ke tengah ruangan itu untuk menikmati sesi dansa yang akan digelar. Sehun mau sih dansa, tapi sama Luhan. Hehehe.

Mereka berempat sudah bersiap saling menghadap pasangannya masing-masing. Kyngsoo dengan Jongin, Sehun dengan Jeonghan. Sehun mendengus kesal dengan tatapan tajamnya menatap Luhan dan pria dengan mata bulat seperti kodok. Musik sudah mulai mengalun, disampirkannya tangan kanannya di bahu Jeonghan dan tangan kiri di pinggang. Untungnya, baru dua langkah ke kanan diambil Sehun, dorongan keras dari Kyungsoo membuat dia terpisah dengan Jeonghan. Menatap heran Kyungsoo yang tersenyum misterius, Sehun terdorong hingga ke depan sosok indah yang dikaguminya. Melirik ke belakang pria itu, ada Baekhyun yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sehun tersenyum tanda terima kasih dan merunduk hormat meminta sang pasangan dansa.

Luhan yang diperlakukan Sehun begitu, menahan tawa. Menerima uluran tangan Sehun, posisi mereka berbeda dengan posisi Sehun dengan Jeonghan. Tangan Sehun tidak ada yang tersampir di bahu Luhan, keduanya menempel erat di pinggang pria manis itu. Tangan Luhan? Menyatu dengan manis di leher Sehun. Keduanya saling menatap menghiraukan sekeliling, hanya alunan musik yang terdengar di telinga keduanya.

Sehun tersenyum, dieratkannya pelukan di pinggang Luhan sehingga jarak mereka menipis. Luhan sempat tersentak, namun kembali tersenyum saat bertatap mata kelam Sehun. Jantung Sehun berdetak kencang, hati dan otaknya memerintahkan untuk segera menyatakan perasaanya. Tapi lidahnya tidak mau diajak kerja sama, seakan beku karena tatapan Luhan. Sehun berbisik pelan di telinga pria di hadapannya. Dibalas tatapan mematikan Luhan dan senyuman manisnya, keringat Sehun bergulir di balik kemejanya.

"Luhan," bisiknya lagi. Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Sehun. Maksudnya sih supaya Sehun dengar kalau Luhan menjawab, tapi sayangnya Sehun malah tambah gugup.

"Aku tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Tapi suasananya sangat cocok. Kapan lagi kita bisa berdansa seperti ini bukan?" Luhan sedikit tertawa namun mengangguk kemudian.

Berdehem, Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dengan rambut cokelat serta mata indah mu yang selalu menusuk hatiku, senyuman yang membuat jantung ku berhenti berdetak, kau membuatku jatuh luluh. Dengan segenggam harapan, aku memintamu," Sehun menjeda ucapannya dengan menarik nafas, dieratkannya pelukan mereka, wajah keduanya semakin dekat,

"maukah kau jadi kekasihku, meski aku tidak sempurna untuk seorang seistimewa dirimu?"

Luhan menatap Sehun lekat. Lekukan senyum mulai terbentuk di wajahnya, dengan kecupan singkat di bibir Sehun, Luhan sudah menjawabnya.

Sehun terpaku. Kecupan dari Luhan berefek besar pada kesadarannya. Dia diterima kan?

"Aku mau, Sehun." Bisikan Luhan dan dentingan gelas menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunannya. Pelukan mereka otomatis terlepas saat melihat hanya mereka yang masih berposisi mesra.

Keduanya tersenyum malu lalu saling menggenggam tangan. Menikmati kelanjutan acara dengan bahagia tanpa gangguan apapun. Tapi,

"Bisa kita berbicara sebentar, Oh Sehun?"

Itu ayah Luhan. Semoga apa yang akan dibicarakan berujung baik. Amin. Sehun melepaskan dirinya dari pandangan Luhan mengikuti kemana ayahya Luhan mengajaknya bicara. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berhenti di depan pintu masuk ruang tersebut.

"Sebelumnya, apa kau sudah tahu aku siapa?" Sehun menatap ayah Luhan bingung, dia mengangguk tentu saja.

"Kau babanya Luhan?" jawabnya ragu. Tuan Lu Hui tertawa singkat,

"Bukan itu maksudku," serunya. Sehun menatap bingung wajah ayah Luhan sebelum teringat sesuatu,

"Soal...kecelakaan itu?" tanya Sehun. Ayah Luhan tersenyum mengangguk. "Ya, aku sudah tahu itu."

Menghela nafasnya berat, tuan Lu Hui menepuk pundak Sehun pelan.

"Aku minta maaf soal itu," Sehun tersenyum dan berkata tidak masalah. "Aku sangat merasa bersalah kepada keluargamu, Sehun. Aku merasa tidak sopan hanya memberikan uang lalu pergi tanpa kabar. Beruntungnya, aku bertemu denganmu. Terlebih kau dekat dengan puteraku, Luhan."

Sehun mengusap lehernya canggung. Dia entah mengapa menjadi gugup.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan, tapi ada satu hal yang mengusikku," Mata Sehun sedikit berkedut menunggu jeda Lu Hui. "Ini semua karena status sosial mu."

Kalimat itu seakan menghantam kepala Sehun dan menusuk jantungnya hingga darah tercecer. Dia baru saja menyatakan cintanya, tapi seakan punya telepati, ayah Luhan dengan segera melemparnya tersadar dengan ketidak adilan dunia.

"Jangan khawatir, Sehun. Aku tidak seperti ayah kolot di drama yang tayang di televisi. Tapi, aku harus memisahkan dirimu dengan Luhan sementara waktu. Ini semua untuk kebaikan kalian di masa mendatang."

Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar. Apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya Luhan? pikirnya.

"Pergilah ke London untuk belajar soal bisnis, aku sudah mengurus segala keperluanmu di sana. Segera pulang, dan aku akan menggelar pesta pernikahanmu dengan Luhan."

"Berapa lama aku pergi?"

"4 tahun," seru tuan Lu Hui. Sehun tersenyum ragu,

"Aku akan mengatakan soal ini dengan Luhan," ujar Sehun.

"Jangan! " sergah tuan Lu Hui, sementara Sehun mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Jangan katakan soal ini pada Luhan. Setidaknya hingga kau kembali ke Korea. Karena jika dia tahu, dia akan merasa aku mengatur hidupnya terlalu banyak. Aku mohon, Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk setuju, mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk dia dan Luhan. Soal ibu, sepupu, bibi dan adiknya, dia yakin mereka akan mengizinkannya. 4 tahun bukan waktu yang lama menurut Sehun.

Sayangnya, Luhan punya tanggapan lain soal itu.

Tob Eco Nti Nue


	13. Pengumuman

Teruntuk pembaca cerita ini,

Dengan segala hormat saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Karena secara berat hati saya akan menunda penamatan dari cerita ini. Bukan karena tidak ingin atau kehabisan ide, ada satu atau dua hal yang saya pertimbangkan. Cerita ini akan saya selesaikan pada waktunya, selama apapun itu, cerita ini akan selesai.

Tidak perlu menunggu jika memang berat, saya tahu cerita ini penuh kekurangan. Maka dari itu saya juga berniat merevisi cerita ini.

Jangan khawatir dengan saya yang akan pindah kapal, meski sekarang sedang gencar dengan Binhwan tapi HunHan akan tetap menjadi rumah bagi saya. Hingga mereka menyerah pada keadaan.

Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf.

Tertanda, Lufexo.


End file.
